


Kitten and Master

by xFourLeafCloverx



Category: Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Wish (Manga), X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: :), Attempted self mutilation, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Branding, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Fucking Machines, Graphic Description, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Milking Machine, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape, Run, Severe punishment, Suicide Attempt, Vomiting, Whipping, implied blood play, not enough aftercare, this is not a nice story, threatened violence, warning you now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFourLeafCloverx/pseuds/xFourLeafCloverx
Summary: THIS IS A TRIGGERING STORY. CHECK THE TAGS AS I WILL UPDATE THEM AS MORE STUFF GETS ADDED. THANKS.Fai gets sucked into the terrifying world of human trafficking and pet training. He can't escape, and his master won't let him die. Giving in is his only hope.This ain't gonna end well.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Fuuma/Kamui (Tsubasa), Hisui/Kokuyou, Seishirou/Subaru (Tsubasa)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Things I Wrote in Quarantine





	1. Prologue

It was black. Pitch black. Blacker than the starless night sky. He couldn’t see the ground under his cheek. It was suffocating and disorientating. He blinked and couldn’t tell if he had opened his eyes once more. It was devoid of light; his eyes wouldn't adjust.

His breath overwhelmed his senses. Each shaky sound bounced off the invisible walls and reverberated inside his head. While he tried to breath evenly, the sounds mixed with a lack of sight made his panic rise. The wind in his nose sounded almost like a storm.

The cold wood floor chilled his skin top to tail. It was only then that he realized he was naked. He rolled on to his chest trying to pull his arms forward. The chink of metal against wood made him freeze. A sickening feeling pooled in his stomach.

His hands were stuck behind his back. Thick cloth cuffs held them tightly together at the small of his back. The chain holding them together hung off his right buttock and assuredly locked him to a wall. 

Where the Hell was he?!

He searched his memory hard and swallowed his tears. He was out on the town, right? He had been… at a club! He drank and danced with a friend. Then he had gone outside for air with…

Where was Kurogane?

He pushed himself up to his knees and squinted into the darkness. He couldn’t make out anything, not even the silhouette of his boyfriend. There was no indication another human was anywhere near him.

“K-kuro…?” he whispered. His hoarse voice echoed around him, making the quiet call infinitely too loud. He winced and scooted alongside the chains at his feet. If nothing else, finding a wall might ground him. 

The wall was not what he found. 

He hit his knee against a wooden block. With a curse, he was doubled over and laying against the contraption. It was a sturdy foot for a tall wooden pole. The structure felt almost like the bottom of a guillotine. It didn’t bode well for his situation. 

He moved past it, scooching carefully until he hit a sturdy wall. He hoped it was the actual end of the room and ran his cheek against the wall. It was drywall and smelt like a sickening amount of bleach and fresh paint. He pulled away and put his back to it. The chain hung from a higher position on it than he could reach at the moment.

He had to be dreaming this. Nothing was so suffocatingly dark and cold. He screwed his eyes shut and banged his head against the wall. The thump only made his head hurt. When the pain didn’t wake him, he started to hyperventilate and sob. He curled over and shook.

This was real. 

He was kidnapped.

Kurogane was hurt.

Or worse.

He shook his head violently and cried out in fear. He was going to die without a doubt. What he feared more was what would come before that. Had he stumbled over a torture device? Was this psycho about to beat him? For how long? Would he die quick? He was already praying Kurogane had died a painless death.

He heard the door creaking open just before light blinded him from the other side of the room.

He crumpled to the ground and hid his eyes in the corner the wall and floor made. The light from the doorway burned his eyes, but he heard thick boots pound towards him in a rhythmic stride.

His hair was grabbed, and he was forced to look up. His scalp hurt more than his eyes had, so he opened them. Tears streamed out while they adjusted. The blurry man was looking at him. Glaring intently. He wanted to look away, Hell, he wanted to run, but the hold on his head was far too strong. 

The man didn’t say a word.

He stared at the man until he vision returned.

His stomach fell.

His mouth dried.

His heart stopped.

The man released his hair and he crumpled back to the ground.

The floor was a dark wood to match the dark red walls. Black base boards ringed the rectangular room. It was full of contraptions and bases with large rings. Whips and paddles hung by a far-off table. Bundles of ropes were neatly displayed on hooks. Then on the shelves there were toys…

“Pet.”

Fai flinched and whipped his head to look up at the grinning man.

“Welcome home.”


	2. Chapter 1

Fai would not call himself lucky. He had a normal father, an annoying twin brother, good friends, and a stable job. All these things could be considered lucky, depending on your own circumstances, but Fai didn't think he was. Not with the trail of lovers he was leaving.

Rather they were leaving him.

He was too much of a partier. He was too clingy. He was too tall. He was too happy. He was too high strung. His job was too demanding. He was just a fuck buddy. He shouldn't have to hide dating a man.

Fai had been told many reasons he wasn't boyfriend material. He liked himself enough, so he chalked it up to bad luck. He needed to be lucky and find a good person to be with. One who liked clubs and cuddles and smiles and feelings with their sex. Also, one who was attractive and could provide for themselves.

Was that too much to ask? Fai didn't think so.

He chugged the remainder of his drink and pushed the empty glass away. Fai had drunk enough of his go-go juice and it was dancing time. He pulled away from the bar and joined the dense throng of people on the dance floor. It was way too hot and sweaty, but Fai didn't care. He'd rub against anyone to chase his thoughts away.

Hands gripped his hips from behind and he felt a strong body come up against him. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and Fai would be lying if he said he hated it.

He glanced up at the stranger as they swayed together, "Hey, stranger. Got a rocket in your pocket?"

The man stared down with hard, red eyes, "Hn, just happy to see you."

Fai bit his lip. This man was attractive and funny. At least he was getting lucky for the night, "Mhm~"

Fai rolled his head to the side to give the man permission to touch. He wasted no time licking up Fai's neck and sucking hickeys. Fai hissed at the aggression and scrapped his nails through the stranger’s hair. 

The stranger was hungry, and so was Fai. 

"Hey," he pulled away, "Wanna get out of here?"

The stranger grinned, "My place is close."

Fai purred and gave the man a hot kiss, "Good. I'm not a patient person."

The man took his hand and they pushed through the crowd to get out of the club. Fai took a deep breath of the crisp night air and laughed as the man pulled him away. Apparently, someone was also impatient. 

Fai figured they were very close when then man started walking down the street. Fai stumbled a few times before running into the man's back, "Whoops!"

The man looked at his with a smirk, "You okay? You look like you had too much."

"Lies!" Fai smiled, "I am in the pocket!"

"You sure your up for this?"

Fai leaned into his chest, "How sweet of you. I'm sure, Daddy."

He continued walking at a slower pace, "Call me that again and we won't make it home."

"Ooo," Fai cooed, "Kinky~ I hope you've got plenty of milk, baby's hungry!"

The man didn't respond further. He stopped in front of an older apartment building and made Fai go in front of him up the stairs. He opened the third door in and let Fai enter.

The apartment was showing its age, but it was clean and sparse. Boxes were thrown against the wall and only a few pieces of furniture decorated room. That included the mattress resting on the floor.

Fai tried to step in, but the man pulled him back, "Shoes."

Fai looked down and saw a rack for shoes off to the side. He more or less fell on his butt and kicked off his boots. The man set them aside and hauled Fai over his shoulder.

Fai burst out laughing. The man was strong and lifted him like it was nothing. Fai knew he didn't weigh as much as the average man, but it was still impressive.

He was laid on the bed, still giggled at the event.

"You like being carried that much?"

Fai shook his head, "You just whisked me up! I was on the ground, then I wasn't!" His body shook with another round of giggles.

The stranger rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt, "I'm seriously thinking you won't remember this."

Fai stifled his laughter and raked his gaze over the man's tight body. Oh yes, he was a god, "I will. I'm crazy sober, too."

He squirmed out of his clothes and pulled the man in for a kiss. Their tongues searched around each other's mouths. He could taste alcohol on the man and bit it playfully.

"You've been drinking too," he smiled, "Hypocrite."

He snorted, "I didn't stumble my way over here."

Fai unzipped the man's pant and got a decent look at his member, "I barely stumbled. Now hurry up! You can put it in me."

As it turned out, the man was a dominating lover. Fai wasn't sure how many rounds they had gone, but the man had his toes curling from the first moment on. His voice was hoarse and his bum sore when he woke up. He groaned into the pillow he had woken up face down in. Glancing at his phone, he saw it was after noon. He propped himself up on his elbows and answered a few worried texts that he was still alive.

"Morning," the man mumbled next to him.

Fai smiled and set his phone down, "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Like a rock."

Fai chuckled and laid on the man's chest, "You're very talented, did you know that?"

He shrugged, "It's my job."

Fai laughed, but stopped when he saw it wasn't a joke, "Are you a hooker?"

The man glared, "No, I'm not. I'm a sex counselor."

"Oh," Fai flushed and buried his head in the blanket, "Alright, ignore me. I'm disappearing as we speak."

The man pulled the blanket off him, "Did you really think I was about to charge you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

He quirked his brow up, "You've drunkenly hired a prostitute before?"

"Twice," Fai groaned and rolled on his back, "It's so much fun until they ask for $100." He didn't like the silence that enveloped them, so he kept talking, "So, what's your name?"

He chuckled and sat against the wall, "Kurogane."

Fai nodded, "Too long, I'm calling you Kuro... Kuro-chan?" 

He glared, "Kurogane."

"Hmm," he smirked, "Kuro-daddy?"

Kurogane flexed his jaw but didn't deny the name.

"Good! My name is Fai," he put Kurogane in his phone and passed it over, "Want to do this again?"

Kurogane scowled at the emojis by his name but tapped his number in anyway, "Just text."

Fai beamed, "Alright, I can do that." He sent a text right away so Kurogane would have his number.

"You hungry?" Kurogane asked.

"Famished."

"I'll order something. Got any allergies?"

Fai smiled. Kurogane was a caring man outside the bed. He was already fond on his beast in the sheets, "No, I can eat anything."

"Jimmy John's?"

"Sure, get me a Beach Club. Normal bread and all that."

"Nn," Kurogane grabbed his phone off the floor and ordered.

Fai wanted to make conversation, but he found staring at Kurogane's naked form to be much more stimulating.

Kurogane turned and eyed him, "What?"

"Hmmm," Fai looked up and finally met his eyes, "Move in recently?"

"A couple days ago."

Fai nodded, "Welcome to town."

"Save it, you already gave me the welcome wagon treatment."

"Words can be nice too, Kuro-grumpy."

"I liked the act- Kuro what now?"

Fai held back his laughter and pulled the blanket off him, "If you want me to stop, you'll have to make me, Kuro-puu."

There was a dangerous glint in his eyes that almost made Fai back track. It was replaced with lust fast as Kurogane climbed on top of him again, "I can definitely make you."

They didn’t get far before the doorbell rang. 

Fai groaned and glared at the door, “You had to order the fastest delivery service, didn’t you?”

Kurogane licked Fai’s swollen lips, “We have time.” He threw on some boxers and grabbed the food from the delivery girl. He tipped her nicely, another thing Fai liked, and closed the door. 

Fai took his sandwich as Kurogane sat back on the bed, “Sorry, table’s in next week.”

Fai shook his head, “I’d have to put on clothes for a table. I think this is better.” He tapped his sandwich against Kurogane’s in a ‘cheers’ motion and dug in. 

“So, why’d you move here?”

Kurogane swallowed his bite, “Work.”

“More people need sex advice here?” Fai asked.

“People need sex help everywhere. What do you do?”

Fai laughed nervously, “Uh… Debt collections.”

Kurogane gave him a disbelieving look, “Seriously? You don’t have a stern bone in your body.”

“And that works to my advantage!” Fai grinned, “The whole ‘kill ‘em with kindness’ edge.”

“And that works?”

“Well enough I suppose. I do well for myself, but I also work a lot of overtime for it.”

Kurogane shrugged, “What about your family?”

“They’re… living pretty far away from me. My brother is pursuing a doctorate in chemistry and my father is a pediatrician. You?”

“No living family, except some distant relatives.”

Fai set his half-eaten sandwich on the wrapper, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I don’t think they’d like the way I am, anyway.”

“Gay or a sex therapist?”

“Either,” he said evenly.

“Well, same here. My family knows enough to worry about my nights but don’t know how many men I’ve spent them with.”

Kurogane smiled and let out a small chuckle.

“What?”

“We’re too old to be worrying about that.”

Fai move his sandwich to the ground and crawled into Kurogane’s lap, “You’re really charming, you know that?”

“Most people say ‘intimidating.’”

“Good thing I’m not most people then, or you would have woken up alone.”

Kurogane grunted and gave Fai a hot kiss. Fai grinned into it and wrapped his arms loosely around his neck. He savored the taste of Kurogane’s mouth on him and let the man take the lead. Soon, he was on his back, legs spread wide to allow Kurogane between them.

“You’ve got some stamina,” Fai complimented.

“I’m always ready.”

Fai hummed and pecked his nose, “I like that.”

Kurogane gave an evil grin, “Not as much as I do.”


	3. Chapter 2

"Do you want to go on a date?"

The question was odd considering they were naked in Fai's bed, but Kurogane had asked it anyway.

This was their fifth sleepover. It was also there fifth day of knowing each other. Fai smiled and propped himself up on Kurogane's chest, "A date? Like dinner and a kiss goodbye?"

Kurogane snorted, "We're passed a kiss goodbye, but yes. Dinner, movie, chatting. All of that."

Fai bit his lip. Kurogane so far had been nice to be with. He was controlling and dominant in bed but loved to cuddle afterwards. Fai thought it was adorable how different he could be. 

"Alright," Fai agreed, "I'm off on Sunday."

Kurogane eyed him, "You're not off Saturday?"

"It's not mandatory but I generally get a lot of contacts."

He hummed, "Take it off."

Fai laughed, "I think my coworkers might have a heart attack if I take two Saturdays in a row."

Kurogane gave him a strange look, then softened, "You know we'll be up late. Aren't you tried for work?"

"Exhausted," Fai laughed, "That's why I'm addicted to coffee, but if you're getting tired then I guess I could do Saturday."

Kurogane pulled him closer, "Good. That'd be best."

Fai tapped his chest and sighed, "Mister Sleepy should go to sleep now. How will you ever wake up otherwise?"

"You, too."

"I know," he laughed, "Goodnight."

\---

Kurogane told him to dress nicely. He did tell him to dress formal. So, when Kurogane picked him up in black slacks and a red tie, Fai was confused. He had on a good pair of jeans and button up, good business casual, but felt wholly underdressed.

Kurogane grinned when he saw him, "You look good."

Fai blushed and turned back to his apartment building, "Hold on, I'll change!"

Kurogane took his hand and dragged him to the car, "Don't worry, I bought you clothes."

Fai gasped, "Seriously? You didn't need to do that!"

Kurogane shrugged, "I wanted to. There's room for you to change in the back."

Fai glanced at the tinted windows of the SUV. He couldn't think of a place that would require formalwear, but it must be expensive, "Where are we going?"

"La Belle."

Fai grinned. He had mentioned his French heritage once as a side fact to his well outfitted kitchen. Kurogane had taken it to heart. 

He climbed into the back seat and found slacks, a nice button up, and a blue, a silk vest, and a soft blue bow tie. It was his style all the way. 

Fai laughed and changed quickly as they drove, "It fits perfectly. When did you get my measurements?"

"I estimated," he shrugged, "The tailor did the rest."

Fai plopped himself in the front seat, "Tailor? Did you plan this when we met or something?"

"I got it done yesterday. I have a friend."

"Does sex counseling really pay that much?"

"I'm a bachelor. I don't splurge that often."

Fai hummed, "I think you're just trying to impress me."

"Is it working?"

"Maybe," he smiled, "You've certainly gone beyond what I expected."

"Good."

Fai took Kurogane's free hand. He ignored the amount of money Kurogane was spending and decided to just enjoy the night. 

Kurogane drove out of the city for their dinner. The restaurant was about 30 minutes away, but Fai had a great time just chatting with him. Once the car was parked, Fai stepped out a looked at the gorgeous exterior.

"Oh wow, it looks even more expensive than I imagined," he gave a fake whistle.

Kurogane raised his brow, "Was that... A whistle?"

"It's the best whistle I can do!" Fai grinned, "I'd be too powerful if I could whistle well."

He rolled his eyes and took Fai inside, "You're an idiot."

Fai laughed, "And yet you still took me out."

"Nn," Kurogane gave his name and they were seated right away.

Fai glanced at the menu and wondered if Kurogane would even like this food. The last five days were full of take out dinners. At least there was a filet mignon he would like.

"It all looks so appetizing," he hummed.

"Anything you want in particular?"

"I haven't lamb in a long time. I think I'll go with that. You?"

"Not sure."

The waiter came by with two glasses of water, "Welcome, sirs. What would you like to start with?"

Kurogane passed both menus over, "We'll take a bottle of the Chateau Haut Brion Blanc Pessac. For dinner I'll have the beef burgundy, and he'll have the lamb crown."

"Very good sir, I will be right back with your drink."

Fai felt the urge to tell Kurogane that he could order for himself, but decided it wasn't a big deal. He took it as a sign of Kurogane's dominant personality. That, or the man was trying far too hard to be considerate. He doubled down on the consideration thought when he caught site of the wine list and the price of the bottle he had ordered. 

Kurogane was impressive getting a $1000 bottle of wine.

Fai chuckled nervously and looked back at Kurogane, "Are you really a sex counselor? I'm having a hard time believing you could afford all this with that job."

He shrugged, "I don't date, and I don't spend much. One day isn't going to ruin my finances."

Fai sighed, "So, tell me about your work? Any fun stories?"

Kurogane thought for a moment, "Most of its pretty standard for me. My client are generally fetishists or addicted to porn. I just work with them and their partner to make everyone satisfied."

Fai quirked his brow, "You work with fetishists all day and you don't have any crazy stories? No adult baby fetishes or furries?"

"Hm," he took a drink of his water, "I've seen it all. And for the record furries don't fuck in the fur suit unless they want to pass out."

Fai couldn't help but laugh. He had never thought to deeply about it, but it made sense.

"I have a client right now that has a worship fetish. Calls his partner Angel."

"That's cute," he smiled.

"Sort of. He doesn't worship her though. He gets off to the idea of purity bowing to depravity," Kurogane continued, only stopping when their wine was brought over and poured, "They're the most well-adjusted, I think."

Fai nodded, "Do you have any kinks?"

Kurogane took a deep breath in, "Everyone does."

"Yeah, but I asked you specifically. What do you like?"

Kurogane looked a tinge embarrassed, "Pet play."

"You want me to bark tonight?"

He smirked, "I prefer cats."

A shiver went down Fai's back. He couldn't tell if it was attraction or tension. Either way it was palpable.

"Do you have any?"

Fai snapped out of his thoughts, "Not specifically, I guess. I like when masculine people take charged, but I also like feminine people who are cute and shy. Of course, I love cuddling up to anyone I'm with."

Kurogane chuckled, "I could tell." He held up his glass, "To a memorable night."

Fai grinned, "To a memorable night."

The food was great, the wine was better. Fai was buzzed having drank over half of it. Kurogane had told him not to drink it all tonight, but Fai knew he would never finish such an expensive bottle otherwise. He would save it for a special occasion until he died.

Kurogane asked him so much about his life and job. Fai loved how he took interest in those mundane things. They had to be mundane compared to his occupation.

With dinner done, the were now walking the beach of a local lake. It was chilly, but not so bad.

"So, you're close with your brother and father, but live states away and can't tell them you like guys?"

Fai grinned, "Yup, and I talk to them all the time. Ashura's getting worried about my love life because I haven't been with a girl in years."

"And you're not going to lie and say I am a girl?"

Fai laughed and leaned on Kurogane for support, "'Ah! Dad, btw, I'm dating someone! Name's Kuro-chan!'" He shook his head, "No, I don't think I'll do that. Um... Are you alright with that?"

"With not being a woman to your family? Yes."

"No, no," he giggled, "I meant... Not meeting them. Being a secret."

Kurogane stopped walking, "I don't have any family to introduce you to, either. I think that's your business with your own family until you make it my business."

Fai smiled, "You know, I don't think most people would like that answer."

"Yeah, well, that's why I'm single."

"Is that the only reason? Might it be that you're also an aggressive fetishist?"

Kurogane shrugged, "Whatever reason."

"Well, I like that you're bad at love. I am too. And I want to go home and experiment with that pet play stuff," he winked.

“You really want to try that? You sure you’re up for it?”

Fai nodded, “Of course. As long as you leash me and walk me around the neighborhood.”

Kurogane looked dead serious, “I might.”

Fai leaned back a bit, “Really?”

“No,” he grinned, “That’s very illegal.”

“It’d be embarrassing but not-”

“You’d be naked.”

Fai blushed, “Oh…”

Kurogane started back towards the car, “Coming?”

“Um, yes!” he ran to catch up and hugged Kurogane’s arm, “Do you really want to put on a leash?”

“Not right now.”

“But, um, during sex?”

Kurogane stopped again, “You really want me to answer that?”

“We should be open and honest, right?”

Kurogane laughed a full bellied laugh, “That’s the advice I give. I would like to put you on a leash sometime.”

Fai wasn’t sure if he liked the idea or not. He closed his eyes and let Kurogane guide him. He could see himself on his knees in full leather get up, leash hanging loosely off his collar. Kurogane would pull him forward to his-

“You okay?”

Fai opened his eyes and saw they had made it to the SUV, “Sorry, yeah. I was just imagining it.”

“Bad?”

“Not entirely, I just never thought I would be considering wearing a leash in bed. I’ve never been with someone into BDSM before.”

Kurogane opened the door, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Fai got in and waited until Kurogane was in on the other side, “I know, but you’ve been nothing but amazing to me, so I want to do the same for you.”

Kurogane gave Fai’s hand a squeeze, “You let me spoil you.”

“What, you want to be my sugar daddy, too?”

“Wouldn’t mind it,” he sighed.

Fai laughed and leaned against him, “I don’t mind being spoiled, but I like caring for myself, too.”

Kurogane parked in front of Fai's complex, "Are you serious about experimenting?"

Fai hopped out of the car and took Kurogane inside, "I won't guarantee anything but a fun night."

They got into the elevator alone, "I like fun nights, Pet."

Fai shivered and shook his head, "Don't call me that. Do not like."

Kurogane chuckled darkly, "Alright."

Fai took them inside his apartment and went straight to the booze cupboard, "I'm doing a shot, then you can tell me what you want."

"I want bourbon."

Fai rolled his eyes and poured two bourbon shots, "Clink it and sink it."

\---

Kurogane smirked at him from the other side of the bed. It was pointed and meaningful, making Fai wince at the memory.

"So, your really can't give head, huh?"

Fai turned away and covered his face, "No, I can't. I tried, I failed, I tried again-"

"You almost threw up."

He groaned, "I knoooow! My gag reflex is supremely strong. I can't eat a damn popsicle!"

Kurogane chuckle and spoon Fai, "You did well, considering."

"I gave you a half-assed lick job."

"I said 'considering.'"

Fai groaned again, "Sorry."

Kurogane pet his head and kissed his shoulder, "I don't mind. What happens when you brush your teeth?"

"Nothing," he sighed, "I just can't brush my tongue. My dentist has a terrible time, though."

Giving head was only one of the requests he had tried to fulfill. It was also the only one he failed spectacularly at. Kurogane really liked treating Fai like some human-animal hybrid, and he spent most of the night on his knees. It wasn't bad, though, and the petting really felt sweet.

"How do you feel?"

Fai hummed and turned in Kurogane's arms, "Good. Glad it's Sunday."

"Me, too."

He sighed and started to untangle himself, "I need to wash up."

Kurogane kept him tightly wrapped up in his arms, "Later."

Fai rolled his eyes, "I feel gross. Come on, let me go."

"Fine, can I wash you?"

Fai was released but he stayed put in the bed, "Can you what now?"

"Wash you, in the bath. I like taking care of you."

"That is up there on the strange requests, but I do like being pampered," Fai grinned.

Kurogane left him under the covers to get the water started. After a few minutes, he came out and scooped Fai up. He carried him to the tub and set him gently in.

Fai was surprised when the water was a nice temperature. He always made it way too hot when he took baths. He sighed and let himself sink lower, "You're good at this. How many people have you bathed?"

"Enough," he said and started with Fai's hair, "I used to wash my mom when she was sick."

Fai frowned, "Sorry."

"Don't be. Like I said, I don't think she'd like who I am now."

Fai turned around and took Kurogane's sudsy hands, "You're a kind man with a steady job and a love for taking care of your partners. I find it hard to believe she would be anything but ecstatic."

Kurogane kissed Fai's forehead and turned him back around, "Thanks, but you don't know me well enough to say that yet."

He rolled his eyes, "I know enough. I have a good instinct for this!"

"Do you now?"

Fai could hear the smirk in his voice, "Of course, I have to know people to do my job well."

"I think you're too naive," Kurogane snorted, "But I like idiots."

Fai stuck out his tongue as the shampoo was rinsed out of his hair, "So mean, even though I complimented you."

"At least I said I like you."

"I should hope so after asking me out. Speaking of, got anything going on next Sunday?"

"No."

"I get my commission check on Friday, so it'll be my turn to spoil you a bit. Be ready for anything!" Fai grinned.


	4. Chapter 3

Fai and Kurogane slid together easily. Kurogane rarely complained about Fai's schedule, and Fai was getting used to be called 'Kitten' every so often. He liked being pampered and fucked thoroughly.

A month passed in the blink of an eye and Fai was completely in love with this man. He was amazing. The only thing that hurt was the gnawing pain from keeping him a secret.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to tell his family.

"Hey, Kuro-rin. I've been thinking."

"That's never good," Kurogane said from the couch.

Fai turned from the stove and glared, "I'm being serious."

"Right," he set his comic down, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking... About my family."

“Yeah?”

Fai tapped the counter behind him, “I think… I want to tell them about us.”

Kurogane blinked several times, “You want to come out by introducing them to me?”

Fai blushed and turned back to his food, “No, that’s a lot. You’re right, but soon I do want to tell them. I want them to know you.”

Kurogane stood up and hugged Fai from behind, “I’m not saying you shouldn’t. You should tell them if you want to.”

“I understand,” Fai laughed nervously, “It’s weird for me to come out and immediately go ‘Here’s my lover!’”

“Not weird, just sudden.”

He sighed and leaned into Kurogane, “I… I’ll tell them. Are you free next Saturday? We can go over for dinner?”

“I can do that. When are you going to tell them?”

“Tonight!”

Kurogane chuckled, “How about we go on one last secret club date tonight, and you tell them tomorrow.”

Fai hummed and thought. He didn’t want his bravery to wane, but also liked the idea of a last hoorah. He smiled, “Okay, we can go to Fah Ren, then.”

“Nn.”

Fai finished cooking and brought two plates of curry to the couch. He saw Kurogane typing intently on his phone. He cocked his head but knew he shouldn’t look in case it was one of his clients. He chatted with them often and it was always confidential.

“Annoying client?” Fai pass the plate over.

“Coworker,” he said and put the phone in his pocket, “Just a small emergency. Nothing too bad.”

“That’s good, I don’t anything to sour the evening.”

Kurogane hooked his arm around Fai’s shoulders, “Nothing can do that.”

Fai caught the glint in Kurogane’s eyes. It was something dangerous that showed itself sometimes. Fai figured out it was the look he gave when Kurogane wanted him badly, but it still made him feel weary.

They finished dinner quickly and took Fai’s car to head into town. They rarely used his, and Kurogane still drove when they did, but the SUV was taken in for maintenance earlier that day. Kurogane parked in the structure next to the desert themed club and got out. 

Fai let Kurogane open the door for him, a small ritual Kurogane had insisted on. They both went into the club a found a table easily. Fai found out early on the Kurogane’s clients were everywhere in town, particularly in the night scene. Their table was a VIP one on the second level looking down on the dance floor.

Fai drummed to the beat of the music and sipped his drink, "I still can't believe you know the owner."

Kurogane shrugged, "Caldina was a client of mine."

"Was? Didn't you just move to town?"

"We did video conferences. She helped me find a place."

Fai hummed, "Sometimes you worry me. You're more mysterious the more I learn."

"Hmph," Kurogane smiled, "I don't think it's that weird."

"It is, though. You just happen to know so many people, and you have a ton of money. Do you counsel celebrities?"

Kurogane shook his head, "Clients are-"

"Confidential, yeah," Fai finished, "But I'm starting to get ideas about what you might actually be doing."

"Like?"

"Drug dealer?"

"No."

"Pimp? Hooker?"

Kurogane scowled, "Fuck no. I'm not selling myself."

"Didn't say 'no' to pimp," Fai joked.

"Not a pimp," Kurogane said.

"Black market trading? Human trafficking?"

Kurogane chuckled, "What would you do if I actually said yes to one of these?"

"Run, probably," Fai mused, "If I thought you were serious." He finished his drink, "How about we go dance?"

Kurogane stood up, "I'll get you a drink and meet you there."

"Chocolate martini, please."

Fai watched him go to the VIP bar. He scooched out of the booth and made his way down to the dance floor. The base thrummed in his head and made him want to move. Before long, Kurogane was swaying behind him and holding out the drink.

"Having fun?"

"Always," Fai sipped and tried not to spill as he danced, "You? You haven't drunk much."

Kurogane shrugged, "I'd rather not leave your car here tonight."

"So considerate!"

"For a human trafficker, yes I am."

Fai laughed and drank more. The cold of the drink helped with his overheated body, "Well, at least you haven't abducted me yet."

Kurogane chuckled, "Yet."

The heat and drinks were getting to him. He rarely got sick from this but figured he could use some air.

"Ne, I'm going outside for a bit."

Kurogane frowned, "You don't look good. Too much to drink?"

"Mm, maybe?"

Kurogane took his hand and led him outside. The crisp air cleared his head a bit and he drank more of his martini.

"Think you should slow down on that?"

"I don't feel that drunk," he sighed, "Just... Off."

"Tired?"

"A bit..." He leaned against Kurogane. He felt like he was going to pass out.

The arms around him gave him comfort, "Fai?"

"Hm?"

"Hey, look at me."

Fai couldn't lift his head. He passed out in Kurogane's arms, hearing a far-off shattering of a cup.

\---

"Oi," Kurogane shook the blonde to see if he was still awake. Satisfied that he was out cold, he picked Fai up and walked him to the meeting place.

The van was supposed to be parked in an alley and short distance from the club, but it looked like his ride was late. He groaned and texted Caldina to make Fai's car disappear.

It had taken him a long time to find the perfect candidate. He was never so picky for his clients, but he wanted nothing but perfection for his own pet. After six cities and way too many shitty dates, Fai had come into his life like a northern star.

He was lively but scared, in the closet but comfortable with himself, new to sex play but willing to try. Kurogane tested so many aspects. Fai would do nicely once he kicked the pride out of him. That much he knew how to do all too well.

The van pulled up a few minutes later back seat opening to a scantily clad young man. He didn't meet Kurogane's eye, which was the right choice.

"You're late," Kurogane set Fai in the backseat with Fuuma's brat.

"You didn't give me much time. I thought you were going to woo him longer."

He glared at Fuuma from the passenger seat, "He wanted to introduce me to his family."

Fuuma grinned and locked the doors, "Couldn't have that, now could we?"

"Would've made things harder," he sighed and looked in the rearview mirror. 

Kamui had put Fai head in his lap but was otherwise uninterested. He had only come because Fuuma had to be in town and ready to pick them up at a moment's notice. They lived halfway across the country, so they stayed in a hotel and waited. Fuuma refused to leave Kamui alone anywhere for any amount of time.

"What were you able to test?"

"He likes some pet play already, easily swayed. His confidence is low even though he pretends otherwise. His mouth's going to be a problem."

"Attitude?"

Kurogane nodded, "And the most severe gag reflex I've ever seen. He likes being pampered, but has too much pride to let someone else take care of him"

Fuuma glanced to his boss, "Remind me why he's perfect?"

He looked at Fai again, "His looks, stamina, and weird family dynamic to start. It's easy to make someone like him disappear."

"Yeah, you checked out plenty like that before. What's special about him?"

Kurogane growled, "I want him."

"Fine. Kamui? He should be out the whole time. If he starts to wake up, there's chloroform and washcloths in the box. Keep him under."

"Of course, Sir."

Fuuma stopped at the red light and took the chance to look at his brat, "Are you looking to get spanked?"

Kamui tensed in a way that gave the impression he was looking for that exact thing. 

Fuuma grinned and turned back around, "Be good."

Kurogane closed his eyes realizing this was going to be the longest drive of his life.


	5. Chapter 4

Fai slowly put the pieces together. He hadn’t been that drunk. He had been drugged. Fai had been drugged by his lover.

Kurogane stood over him, hands folded behind his back and legs hip width apart. It was a powerful stance that made Fai weary of fighting back. He stomped down that feeling.

“Where am I?!” Fai glared.

“You don’t ask questions,” Kurogane looked emotionlessly at his pet, “And I won’t repeat myself. If I tell you something, commit it to memory or suffer the punishment. You do not talk unless I talk to you first, and you call me Master.”

“Fuck you! Tell me where I am and what you’ve done!”

Kurogane sighed and pulled Fai up by his collar. He slung Fai over the table and bound him to it with a strap, “For cursing, back talking, and asking something of me you get 15 hits. Punishments will get worse.” He slipped a gag around Fai’s mouth before selecting a sturdy leather paddle from the wall.

“You will learn quickly that behaving is easier. I hope we won’t have to repeat this often.”

Fai squirmed and tried to free himself. He stopped dead and yelped as the paddle was brought down on his ass. It stung horribly. Fai thought Kurogane must not have held back even a little. He was wrong.

The next hit was harder.

Fai clenched his fists and shut his eyes. This was not playful spanking. This was not normal BDSM. Nothing about this was safe, sane, or consensual. 

A third strike came, rocking the table forward.

Fai did his best to glare back at the man who had tricked him. He wasn’t going down without a fight. 

15 strikes went by slowly, Kurogane counting out each hit. Fai hurt but didn’t move even as he was released.

“I don’t want your skin to be marred or you face hurt, but do not think I can’t hurt you in other ways. Listening and remembering my orders are the only way you make it through this intact. Understood?”

Fai tried to push himself up only to be forced down. Kurogane caught his face before it slammed against the table but held him down with his free hand. Fai fought against the hold but couldn’t stand up.

“I did not tell you to move. Five more strikes.”

Fai held his stance after the next set of spankings. He was crying silently and trying to keep a hold on his pride. He was a grown man getting his ass beat by someone he loved. If anyone else were here, he would be mortified.

Kurogane set the paddle aside and took off the gag. Fai wanted to glare but figured that would only make things worse. He kept his face down on the table and evened out his breathing.

“You have something to say, Pet? Go ahead but watch your tone.”

Fai clenched his jaw, “I have family. They’ll find me and through you in jail.”

Kurogane chuckled darkly, “You think they will? They don’t know I exist. They don’t even know you date men. There’s nothing tying me to you.”

Fai stopped breathing. He hadn’t told his father or brother about Kurogane, even as a friend. “You don’t think the police will find it weird you left right when I disappeared?”

Kurogane groped Fai’s red ass and smiled as the man winced, “I was never at the apartment. I didn’t move there, I signed nothing, and I only spent time with you.”

He leaned down to talk in Fai’s ear, “This is my job, Pet. People pay me to train their slaves. No one is going to find you. Now, get on your knees.”

Fai was frozen. Somewhere in his mind he knew he should listen, but his body wouldn’t process the order. Eventually, he slipped from the table and landed on the floor. He was wide eyed and barely on his knees at all.

Kurogane unlocked his arms and nudged his knees apart, “Sit with your knees apart, left foot on top of the other. Hands at the end of your knees, palms up. Straighten your back.” He moved Fai around until he was following all the rules, “Remember this stance. When I tell you to get on your knees, this is what I want. Every time. Understood?”

“Yes,” Fai heard himself say through the haze in his mind.

Kurogane ground his teeth and pushed Fai to his hands and knees, “Five strikes.”

Fai panicked and wondered what he had done. He searched the rules and finally remembered, “I’m sorry, Master!”

“You’re not sorry if you still do it,” Kurogane said and began the next round of punishment.

Fai cried miserably on the floor. Without the table to help him, he ended up sprawled on his floor with the last hit.

“On your knees.”

Fai needed this to be over. It was a nightmare. 

“Y-yes, Master.”

Kurogane nudged Fai’s knees wider with his boot, but didn’t punish him further for that, “Good boy. Along with learning the rules, you will also need to keep yourself physically healthy. An instructor comes in every Sunday. You will be expected to stretch and do some workouts on your own time before you sleep.”

Fai clenched his teeth and kept his eyes steadily on the floor. He wanted to rip Kurogane to pieces but knew he couldn’t take him on like this. He needed a plan. For now, he had to be a good little pet no matter how sick it made him. 

“Otherwise, nothing you do will be by yourself. I expect you to act like my pet. I will feed you, water you, bathe you, and you will sleep in my bed once you are better trained. Understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Fai whispered, trying to keep himself calm. His mind was racing with options, all of which were out of the question. He couldn’t fight, he could run, and there were no windows in this room. He would have to figure out how Kurogane came in and out. 

“Good boy,” he said, “Get on all fours.”

Fai leaned forward to his hands and knees.

Like before, Kurogane corrected his position, “Knees further apart, arch your back, head to the ground. Don’t try to hide your body. It belongs to me now.”

Fai clenched his fists and whispered, “My body is not a toy.”

Kurogane spanked him without warning, “You are my toy. You’re going to learn that no matter how much you suffer to do so. Stay there.”

Fai obeyed as his ass pulsed. He hoped Kurogane didn’t make him kneel anymore. It would hurt to put any pressure on it. It hurt anyway.

Fai snapped his eyes open and pulled away when he felt a finger touch his hole. It was a bad choice.

Kurogane gripped his thigh and held Fai in place, “I told you to stay.”

Fai was sure he was going to be spanked again. He was wrong.

A thick dildo was pushed into him to the hilt. It was too much too fast. Fai yelped and tried to run, but Kurogane would not let go of his thigh.

“Stay!” Kurogane growled, “I’m not going to be gentle if you’re not going to behave.”

Fai clawed at the floor to pull himself away, but Kurogane grabbed his sides and yanked him back. He cried and tried to escape once more.

Kurogane came over him to keep Fai locked on the ground, “On. Your. Knees. Before I shove more up there.”

Fai shook under him, but finally stopped trying to run. He believed Kurogane would tear him in two. A trickle of blood rolled steadily down his leg proving he couldn’t take anything else in there.

“You’re lucky I lubed it after the disrespect you’ve shown me. Get back on all fours.”

Fai tried to be strong. He had to be to survive this. Once he was on all fours, Kurogane moved him back into the appropriate position.

"Roll over," Kurogane pushed him to the side, then to his back, "Put your arms above your head, hand to opposite elbow. Knees up, spread your legs... Wider." He studied the position and nodded, "You'll take this position if I tell you 'on your back.' Now roll over."

Fai had enough sense to get the picture. He rolled over slowly and got back on all fours. Kurogane fixed his posture and nodded approvingly, "Roll over."

Fai grit his teeth. He wasn't some dog to be ordered about like this. If Kurogane wanted a pooch he should have adopted one. 

He gulped down his fury and rolled onto his back. A few small adjustments later and Kurogane gave him a sickening grin, "On your knees."

Fai almost rolled over before he realized that wasn't the command. He pushed himself to his knees and knelt. This time he didn't get any critique.

"Good boy. You're a natural."

Fai glared up at him. All too late he realized it was a test. 

Kurogane snapped the paddle against Fai's inner thigh, "That's not a look you should give me, Pet."

Fai whimpered and curled over the protect himself. Kurogane put his boot on Fai's thigh and yanked his hair until his back was straight, "I don't care what pain you’re in, you don't leave your stance. On your back!"

Kurogane continue to switch between orders, now smacking Fai's thighs when they weren't perfect. Fai was exhausted and in serious pain from his 'lesson.' When he was finally allowed, tried to find a decent angle to lay on. His bottom was the worst, so he flattened his stomach against the floor. The cool of the room soothed his angry skin a bit.

Fai jolted when Kurogane ran a comforting hand down his back, "Keep those positions in mind. We'll keep working until they're perfect every time."

He stood and started walking away, "You did well enough today for a little reward." After some more movement, and dog bed was plopped beside Fai.

Kurogane looked at Fai if he was waiting for a response.

"No thanks for your master?"

"Woof," Fai managed as he curled into the bed.

Kurogane smirked. It wasn't the response he expected, and it made Fai more afraid than the paddle would have.

"Cheeky pets don't get dinner," Kurogane stalked out of the room. Before he shut the door, he turned, "I prefer cats."

The lock slid heavily into place and Fai was once again left in complete darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

Kurogane returned early in the morning. Fai new it was morning because that’s how Kurogane greeted him. He assumed it was early because of his own exhaustion.

Fai stayed on the dog bed as Kurogane approached, “On your knees.”

Fai bit hard on his lip and tried to move. His body creaked with the effort and the forgotten toy from the night before slipped onto the bed. Kurogane didn’t seem to care as he waited. Fai pulled himself into his kneel and straightened his back. 

“Good,” Kurogane hummed, “It’s bath time, then breakfast.”

Kurogane scooped Fai up and unlocked the chain from his collar. He took Fai to a bathtub it a curtained off area. Fai didn’t know when it had happened, but the bath was filled with warm water that helped his aching body. He groaned.

"Stay here," Kurogane ordered and left the room.

Fai knew this was a chance. He could sneak past Kurogane and escape. He could climb out of this tub and be gone. All it would take is some effort.

He gulped and imagined what would happen if he was caught. His skin was still raw from normal training. Fai knew trying to leave would cause a far greater punishment. It would be anything short of death. Maybe up to death.

He sunk lower in the tub and let the water soothe him.

Kurogane came back with a tray of cleaning supplies. Fai recognized the nice brands and would have laughed if he had the energy. This despicable man was going to pamper him after beating him. He supposed Kurogane had said he would take care of everything else besides exercise. 

Kurogane carefully poured water over Fai's head, guarding his face with his other hand. Then he lathered lavender soap in Fai's hair and gently clean it. 

It was almost like a scalp massage. Fai almost fell asleep to it and only snapped back to reality when Kurogane ordered him to sit up. 

Fai guessed he had conditioned and rinsed his hair as Kurogane moved on to sponging his back. He was softer on the raw skin and even massaged Fai's sore legs as be went.

It occurred to Fai then that this was the Kurogane he had fallen in love with. These gentle touches and caring moves reminded him of the good memories that had been splintered only yesterday. This Kurogane and the other one were the same man, neither was an act.

Fai felt sick.

He felt sicker when Kurogane pulled out a razor.

Kurogane carefully shaved up Fai's legs, armpits, and stomach. He groomed around Fai's privates and ass, leaving just a patch of blonde curls above his cock. 

When Kurogane had finished, he picked Fai out of the tub and set him on a leather bench to the side. It wasn't the comfiest on his bare skin, but the cushion was better than he had slept on. 

Kurogane dried him meticulously from his toes up. Next, he slathered on moisturizer where he had shaved. Finally, he blow dried and combed his hair. Until it was light and flipped like normal.

Fai would have felt like a queen if the circumstances had been different. 

"Do you need to use the toilet?"

Fai shook his head, "No, Master."

"On your knees."

Fai took to position and kept his eyes on the ground. A leash was clipped to his collar.

"This is how I'll walk you. Follow on your hands and knees, then kneel when we stop. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

They walked out from behind the curtain and stopped dead center of the room. Fai knelt when they stopped and inwardly cursed himself for being so pliant. He needed to listen and not get himself beat. He also needed to stay vigilant for an escape option. His heart was heavy with the missed opportunity before the bath.

"Stay," he ordered again and took off the leash. 

Kurogane stayed in the room and took another tray off a table. He set a small dish of milk and an omelet in front of Fai. It smelled great, but he noticed the lack of utensils.

Kurogane hadn't been kidding about liking cats.

"Eat."

Fai reached out to at least lift the plate to eat with his hands.

Kurogane stopped him, "Not like that, Pet."

Fai glared at the floor. He could always just starve himself. It would be better than this. 

His stomach grumbled and he knew he was beat. Fai leaned over and took a bite of the omelet. It had bits of onion, bell pepper, mushroom, and swiss cheese. He had no choice but to admit it was good. 

Fai took several more bites before drinking some milk. Once he was done, he pushed himself back to kneel. 

Kurogane took and dishes and set the tray aside, "Good boy." He sat in a chair with his legs wide apart, "Come here."

Fai curled his fingers having a good guess to what was about to happen. He hated doing this. He gagged every time, and he knew Kurogane was a bit above average.

He relented and crawled between Kurogane's thighs and knelt at eye level with his crotch.

Kurogane cupped the back of his head, "Unzip and suck it."

Fai grimaced and received a harsh smack to the back of his head. He whined but reached forward to unzip his pants. As Fai figured, he was commando. Kurogane had once said it was more comfortable but now, he thought the man just liked easy access.

"Take as much in as you can. If you have to puke, use the bucket," he gestured to a bucket beside the chair.

At least Kurogane knew what would happen.

"Master," Fai began cautiously, "What if I accidentally-"

Kurogane pushed his head closer, "Don't. You will be punished for getting anything on me."

Fai took a deep breath to calm himself. He just ate and was about the throw it all up for his training.

He took the tip in his mouth and wet it. This much he had done before when he and Kurogane were 'dating.' He took the member in further and stopped when it touched to top of his mouth. He put pressure on the underside with his tongue, knowing Kurogane liked it. It was muscle memory.

Fai realized that he was actually pleasing the bastard and pushed Kurogane deeper just so he could gag and move away. He coughed into the bucket but didn't puke just then.

"Try again."

Fai bristled. They were going to do this until he improved. Just like last night. Just like tomorrow, and the next day. On and on. 

Fai cursed at the bucket.

Kurogane grabbed his hair and held him just in front of his cock, "I don't repeat myself."

"Then rape me and get it over with!" Fai snarled.

Kurogane held his head still, even though Fai's thrashing, "No. You're going to choose this, or we're going to sit here until you collapse."

"We'll sit here until I die!"

"Strong words. We'll see how long they last."

All Fai could smell was his spit and Kurogane's skin. He was forced to stare at the twitching member with his neck at an awkward angle. This could be simple, he knew. It could be over if he played a long. Something inside him flared and he knew he couldn't just give in.

He was no slave.

Time ticked on and Fai's neck grew stiffer. His legs were in serious pain between yesterday's beating and the lack of movement. The caring Kurogane from that morning was almost forgotten.

Almost.

Fai thought about the love he had for that man. Gentle hands and words, pillow talk in the late hours about his family and work. Lies. Just happy little lies.

Only, Kurogane had shown him tenderness during the bath. Why couldn't that be the Kurogane that stayed? Why did this sadistic bastard have to show up and destroy him?

The floor squeaked as Fai tried to shift his weight.

"Tired?"

Fai glared up through his bangs.

"You have the power to stop this exercise."

Sure, he did, if he gave Kurogane a deep throat and puked his guts out in the bucket.

"Suck it."

Fai growled and ground his teeth. He needed to move. His body was screaming at him. His choice was limited. He only had one. He would have to do it.

Fai closed his eyes and thought hard about the man he met in the club. He was charming and funny. He made Fai happy in a barren apartment and in a crowded street and in a quiet cafe.

Hot tears ran done his cheeks as he finally wrapped his mouth around the tip again. He felt Kurogane's hand loosen as he made himself go down. He stopped when he gagged and breathed heavily through his nose. 

Fai knew he'd be back to square one if he pulled back then. He took Kurogane deeper and only pulled away to vomit in his bucket. He emptied his stomach and wiped the remanence on the back on his hand.

"Good boy," Kurogane passed him a glass of water. 

Fai swished the first gulp around and spat it in the bucket. He downed the rest and set the glass on the floor, "Happy now?"

Kurogane grunted and stood, "If you weren't so weak, I'd whip you for that."

"You have a heart now?" Fai spat back.

Kurogane there Fai over his shoulder, "I didn't say you weren't getting punished. Every comment will add to it."

Fai almost asked what he meant. He didn't want to chance this new horror being something he couldn't handle.

Kurogane laid him on a bench, "On your back."

Fai hesitated.

"Now!" Kurogane slapped his stomach.

Fai raised his arms with a hiss. Not knowing what to do with his legs, he simply spread them and rested his feet on the floor. Remembering his normal critique of 'wider,' he spread further than he thought he'd need to.

"Good," Kurogane fastened each leg into a stir and tried his hands tight above Fai's head. 

Fai's stomach was in his throat. He felt like his was about to get some dungeon style prostate exam. He would have preferred that.

Kurogane rolled over what could only be described as a fucking machine. He'd seem them in open before and new exactly what monstrosity could do. He pulled at his restraints in a panic.

Kurogane set a hand firmly on his stomach, "Don't move or you'll get seriously hurt."

"I'm already seriously hurt!" Fai cried and pulled his arms harder, "Let me go!"

Kurogane sighed and strapped Fai down in several spots to keep him still. He screwed on one of his smaller toys and covered it in lube. Finally, he lined it up and stepped back with the remote, "20 minutes. It won't stop if you cum. I suggest trying to hold back."

Fai shook his head violently as the toy pushed inside him. It didn't hurt. Not after the larger toy had been inside him all night. That scared him even more. His ass was already used to having things shoved inside. He assumed his master wouldn't let a day of healing occur.

Kurogane didn't wait long to turn the machine up. It moved smoothly in and out, making Fai hotter than he wanted. It felt good. Of course, it felt good. He liked men and liked being on bottom. Kurogane knew how much he could handle and how much he liked a quick and steady pace.

Fai let his head go limp. He had no choice. His body was going to enjoy this no matter how disgusted his mind was. This was the punishment. Mental anguish and bodily pleasure.

He breathed through the pleasure and grit his teeth. If he could last the 20 minutes with cumming, he wouldn't have to feel the pain of being oversensitive and fucked. He needed to last, but it was hard. He kept thinking about the beating and puking and rape. He screwed his eyes shut and let his mind go darker places. His tears kept flowing, but he wouldn't make a sound.

He didn’t trust his voice.

The toy moved faster, bringing him back to the present. Fai bit his lip hard as it rubbed against his swollen prostate. His body shuddered against his will. He was sweating and receiving a toe-curling fucking from a machine!

Kurogane chuckled from the wall.

Fai wanted to die. 

He came instead and came hard. His body pushed up against the straps, but they kept him steady, so the machine didn't tear him. He groaned loudly and panted. For a short while, he rode the euphoria. 

All too soon, his sensitive body screamed against the toy still pounding him.

Fai cried out and shook his head. How long would he have to continue is like this? Was the 20 minutes even close? 

"Please stop! I can't!"

Kurogane tsked and moved forward to fondle Fai's nipple, "That’s not how you beg."

"Master! Please stop!" he tried again and opened his bleary eyes, "Master, please forgive me! It hurts!"

Kurogane ran his fingers through Fai's hair, "It will pass. You have 3 minutes left."

Fai faced away from him. He let his sobs choke him until the machine was turned off. He heard it being rolled away but refused to look up. He couldn't meet Kurogane's gaze. He didn't want to exist.

Kurogane released all the bindings and cradled him to his chest.

Fai tried to push away but couldn't find the strength he needed, "Don't do this. Don't be nice after that. I hate you!"

Kurogane shushed Fai, "I want to be kind to you. I know you hate me right now, and that you'll hate me for a while. Still, be good and I can spoil you."

"Shut up!" he screamed, "I don't want you to spoil me and I won't be good! I'm a human, not your cat!"

Kurogane kept Fai locked against his chest as he cried, "You'll learn to be. The longer it takes, the more you'll be hurt."

They stayed like that for several minutes, maybe an hour. Fai wasn't sure how long it was before he quieted and was set on his dog bed.

"On all fours."

The order was given gentler than normal, but Fai hated that more. The dichotomy of Kurogane was making him struggle even more than normal. He believed he could be spoiled if he behaved. He believed he would go insane if he didn't.

Fai didn't want either option. 

He forced himself to bend into position. His ass was sticky and filthy, and he could still taste vomit on his tongue. His nails dug into the bed in anticipation for the next horror.

Kurogane bent down and squeezed something inside him. It was cool and felt weird mixing with the lube. Fai bit the pillow as Kurogane fingered him, spreading the cream around. 

As sore as he was, the cream was helping him. Fai now knew he was getting 'aftercare.' What a joke. He needed therapy and freedom, not a cuddle session and ass cream. 

"Lay down," Kurogane stepped away and grabbed the abandoned tray and bucket, "I'll be back with food.

Fai collapsed on his side. He wasn't hungry. He just wanted to sleep. Maybe he could stay asleep until he starved. Kurogane would never let him, but it was a nice thought.

The door opened again, and Fai didn't move. He heard 2 dishes set down, and more besides. 

"On your knees."

Kurogane didn't repeat himself. Fai knew that well already. If he didn't get up... 

Fai moved into position sluggishly. 

Kurogane had set out a sandwich, salad, and cookie, all cut into bite sized pieces for ease. The water dish was filled with a cloudy liquid this time. Water with a supplement? Behind that was two bottles of water.

"Eat. You can have more water once you finish."

Fai tried the sandwich first. He took a piece in his mouth and tasted turkey and avocado. It was a lot like the sub he ordered from Jimmy John's their first night. His stomach tightened and he swallowed it. Then he moved away.

Kurogane sighed, "You're too stubborn."

He forced Fai's mouth open and shoved a piece of lettuce in. Then he covered his mouth and punched his nose until he swallowed.

Fai gasped for air when he was set free. He cursed his body for fearing asphyxiation. Maybe if he tried again, he could suffocate.

"Your move."

Fai didn't want to be force fed. He didn't really want to die, either. He wanted to escape and be with his family.

He moved forward and ate silently. What else could he do? The food tasted like food and the water mixture was fruit flavored. After being forced to finish the other two bottles, he was done with the meal.

"Good boy," Kurogane pat his head, "Lay down."

He didn't wait to see if Fai would obey. He picked up the empty dishes and set them aside, "Do you have to use the bathroom?"

He did.

"No Master."

Kurogane didn't question it. He nodded and sat back in his chair, "Come here."

Fai crawled and knelt before him, wondering if he was going to have to suck him off this time.

Kurogane pulled Fai into his lap, "Ride me."

Fai looked at Kurogane's eyes and saw the familiar fire in them. He was horny as Hell. Kurogane looked at him like that a lot, even before this. Before it made him happy. Now he was terrified.

"I-I don't," Fai stopped himself and started again, "Yes, Master."

He freed Kurogane's cock and stroked it a few times with his hand. Before he went to sit on it, Kurogane stopped him.

"Take off my shirt. Make love like you feel it."

That was easier said than done.

Fai started with what he could do. He lifted the shirt off and glanced around for where to put it. Throwing it on the ground might get him yelled at. He saw a nearby table and tried to toss it on top. 

Kurogane snatched it out of the air, “Fold it.”

Fai just did as he was told and folded the shirt.

“Set it on the arm table and come right back here.”

Fai stood up shakily and slowly moved towards the table. Could he escape now? He didn’t think the door was locked, but he couldn’t remember if he heard the latch or not. Now might be his only chance.

Fai put the shirt on the table and crawled back into Kurogane’s lap. His ass was still moist form the pounding and soothing cream. He was loose thanks to that, so at least he didn’t have to prepare himself in front of his ‘master.’

Kurogane was hard under his butt. He could slide right on and get it over with, but Kurogane had said ‘like you feel it.’ This bastard wanted Fai to act like they were lovers again. Like Hell.

Fai pushed Kurogane inside him and shivered as he was filled. His body recognized Kurogane and reacted without his permission. He bit his lip to muffle his moan.

Kurogane didn’t look pleased, “Pet. I’m warning you.”

Fai started to move, “I puked, Master.”

Kurogane forced him down for a harsh kiss. Fai tried to push away but didn’t have the strength. Kurogane bit down hard on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, before pulling away.

He pushed Fai to the ground and growled, “I can make your life Heaven or Hell. I won’t choose either, it all depends on you.”

“As long as I’m here, I’m in Hell,” Fai grit out.

Kurogane pinned him face down on the floor, “You don’t know what Hell is, Pet, but you -will.”

Kurogane forced himself deep inside and thrust against Fai. The man was unyielding and forceful. Nothing about the movements were to give pleasure. He was taking. He didn’t care.

Fai was pounded into the floor. Each thrust was like a knife pushed deeper in his heart. He sobbed and clawed at the floor, “Stop!”

Kurogane grunted and fucked him harder, “Shut it before I make you eat your vomit!”

Fai cried out in pain. “Stop! Please! It hurts!”

“I told you,” he growled, “You made this happen. You didn’t behave!”

Kurogane came deep inside him and pulled away fiercely. He made an angry noise and dragged Fai across the floor to his bed. After locking his arms up, he crouched low, “I don’t have to be mean. I don’t want to be mean. Let today be a lesson in consequences.”

Kurogane stormed out of the room, the lock loudly slipping into place.

Fai curled into a ball and whimpered.


	7. Chapter 6

He was tired. So very tired. A month of training and spanking and gagging and crawling had passed. A month of getting terrifyingly better at being a pet. A month of losing his mind between baths and beatings. A month, and no one came for him.

Fai was curled against the wall where he moved his bed at night. He had been given a lamp that he clicked on and off in a mindless pattern. The night was no longer pitch black, but Fai no longer cared about that.

He stayed vigilant through the first week, looking for any way out. He failed to see one and succeeded in taking Kurogane's cock halfway into his mouth without gagging. After that, his hope dwindled. His mind spiraled downwards, and his sex abilities heightened. Fai had to give Kurogane credit, he was truly a professional.

Fai sighed and left the light on merely because that was the position it was in when he stopped clicking the button. He was alone now, but Kurogane would always be watching. The man was quick to punish him if Fai ever tried to snoop around. He wasn’t sure where the cameras were, or how many existed, but he assumed there was no corner of the room he could get privacy.

Fai glared at the wall. He had scratched off a drawing and gotten punished once again. His knees still hurt from being locked in a kneel while Kurogane fucked his face. The taste of him and vomit still coated his mouth. He punched the wall where his drawing had been painted over.

He was about to scratch at it again when the door opened. 

Fai glared in its general direction but eased when he saw Kurogane wasn’t alone. A tall blonde followed after him with two yoga mats and a duffle bag. The exercise instructor? A potential ally?

“Hisui, this is the new trainee.”

She bowed low to him then turned to Fai, “It’s good to meet you. What’s your name?”

Fai glanced to Kurogane, “Fai.”

Hisui hummed, “I’m here to help you loosen up! Kurogane-sama has already told me you intend to do this routine at night, but, if I may, I would suggest doing a warm-up in the morning when possible.”

Kurogane glared down at Fai, “That all depends on him.”

Fai almost spat out a reply, but Hisui spoke before he could, “As you say. Would you mind leaving the room while we work?”

Kurogane eyed Fai, but eventually nodded and unchained him, “Be good.”

Hisui bowed her head as he left. After, she set up the mats and set out blocks, straps, and two small pillows.

“Alright, are you ready?”

“Can you get me out?” Fai knew that was too forward, but nothing else was remotely important.

“Yes, I can. However, I won’t.”

Fai scowled, “Why? How much do they pay you?”

Hisui hummed and thought, “Hard to say.”

“What the Hell does that mean?”

“Well… It’s not your business, but I don’t mind explaining,” she sighed, “I’m not sure what the bill was, but my Master paid for my surgery.”

“You’re a slave too.”

“Sort of, although I do more work than that.”

Fai stared at her, “What surgery.”

“To be female,” she grinned.

Fai thought was a good payment, and a good person to pray on. He clenched his teeth, “So you won’t free me because they helped you with that? Even though they kidnap and sell people?”

Hisui shook her head, “We really should get to warming up. We need to be flexible and in peak physical condition.”

Fai tried again, “You’re okay with this? Just teaching a fuck toy how to do the splits?”

She smiled, “Is that what you are?”

“No!”

“Then don’t call yourself that,” Hisui said, “You are training to become something precious, and I am simply here to help.”

Fai growled, “I don’t need flexibility, I need to escape!”

She just sighed, “Please, just follow routine I’ve made for today. I promise it will make you feel calmer.”

“You’re joking, right?”

“Of course not,” she frowned, “You are being watched. If you refuse to comply, things will get worse.”

Fai nodded. He knew he would be hurt. He had no illusions that this room wasn't monitored. This was just another thing he would have to do to survive. Nude yoga.

Hisui took his silence as understanding and pulled a shirt and shorts from the bag, "It's not sanitary to exercise naked. I got this approved for you work out sessions. Kurogane will clean the mat and buy you more outfits so you don't have to rewear them, but this is for today!"

Fai would have rather wore sweats, but clothes were certainly a gift. He put on the tank and shorts and sat on the mat, "What are we doing?"

"Just some basic stretching for today. We'll build up every week, so make sure you do the stretches on your own, too. Just once a day," she sat with her feet out and back straight, "Let's begin."

The stretches did feel nice on his horribly sore body. Hisui was the nicest person he had seen in a long time, even before he was kidnapped. She left him with a paper filled with the routine they had practiced.

She knocked on the door when her things were packed up and turned back to Fai, "Thank you for working with me today. I know everything is hard right now. I have no illusions about what is being done to you or how many people have come through this basement, but it does get easier."

"Your insane," he sighed.

"We all are. We have to be," she smiled.

The door opened behind her and Hisui turned to give a short bow to Kurogane, "I have left the instructions for this week and mat behind today. I hand washed his clothes myself and they are drying over the tub. Is there anything you need from me?"

He shook his head, "Nothing more. Kokuyo's in the living room waiting for you."

She gave another bow and left quickly.

Kurogane closed the door after her, "Good boy."

Fai bit back a comment.

"I would have had to punish you severely if you had hurt her. Kokuyo is really attached to his Angel."

He glared, "I don't attack people."

"You weren't that type of person, but I've seen plenty gentle people attack for their freedom," Kurogane said, "Nothing is sacred when you think your life is on the line."

"Is it?" his heart beat faster. Whether it was happiness or fear, he didn't want to know.

Kurogane gave a wicked grin, "No one will kill you here. That's not an option for you."

Fai ignored the sadness that ate at his gut, "What do you want from me?"

He cocked his brow, "Haven't I made that clear? Your body, your heart, your loyalty, and your perfect little face greeting me every day."

Fai bared his teeth, "My perfect little face?! Fuck you!"

Fai whirled around, fully intending to beat his face against the wall. He wouldn't be needed without his perfect little face. All he needed was for it to be gone.

He only got one painful hit before Kurogane wrenched back his head and dragged him to the center of the room.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Fai felt blood on his lips and hoped his nose was broken. He spit it in Kurogane's face and laughed.

Kurogane looked like he was about to punch him but didn't. He flipped open a cell phone with his free hand and kept Fai flush against him with the other, "You see it? Send her down with the first aid."

Fai kicked out and scratched at Kurogane. The man had a death grip on him, but Fai squirmed as much as he could. He never hated his looks so much in his life and he could end this torture so easily if he could just get to the wall!

Kurogane hooked his kegs around Fai's middle and help him as flat as he could. He wished he had some tranquilizer on him but had thought Fai was a few days from this point. He had snapped so quickly it gave him whiplash.

"Oh my God!" Hisui ran to them and put a damp cloth over Fai's mouth.

He screamed but couldn't move away from her hand. She was just as professional as Kurogane was and kept her hand locked over his nose and move. In a few minutes, he was unconscious again.

\---

Hisui removed the cloth and started dabbing at the blood while Kurogane pulled himself away. Her first instinct was to ask what happened, but she bit her tongue and focused on her job. She knew Kurogane didn't take well to questions on his methods.

"Is it broken?"

"No," she said quickly, "He probably just has a split in his sinuses. It's flowing badly, but it will stop soon."

Kurogane grumbled about idiots with a suicide wish, "I need to get a padded cage for him."

Hisui gathered Fai had done this to himself. He was already blearily waking up, "Fai? Can you hold this to your nose? You have to sit up."

Kurogane was quick to force him into a seated position with Hisui still holding the bloody rag, "Thanks. I'm glad you were still here."

Hisui nodded, "Me, too." She snapped her fingers next to one of Fai's ears and he flinched the other way. At least he was properly coming to, "Hold this up, you shouldn't bleed all over the floor."

Fai held the cloth for her and looked around, confused. His grip tightened on the cloth as he understood where he was. His escape hadn't worked, he was still wanted here and now his head was killing him. Why hadn't he waited to be alone?

He glared at the floor and saw something glint. Fai zoned in on the object and saw a small golden key. It must have fallen when he struggled. He had no idea what it was for, but he hoped he would get the chance to find out.

Kurogane moved away and snatched up the key, placing it in his back pocket, "Do you have him?"

Hisui nodded, "Would you like me to clean him up?"

"No. I need to make an order. Watch him."

Hisui sighed as he left and locked the door behind him. She felt bad for Fai. He just made his own situation much worse, but the almost always did.

"I hate you."

She looked at him, "That's alright."

He glared at her and muffled, "I'm not even damaged, am I?"

"Nothing external," she confirmed, "Disfigurement won't help. He would rather you not try, but he has more than enough money to fix a face."

Fai was crying before he could stop himself. He was so stupid! One of his lackeys paid for Hisui's transition, so of course plastic surgery was on the table for the head honcho! He almost wrecked himself for nothing! 

Hisui scooted away to avoid getting more blood on her. She needed to wash up before Kokuyo saw her like this, but she couldn't take her eyes off Fai. He was unstable and likely to do anything. Silently, she waited with her hands hovering, so nothing got on her clothes.

Kurogane came back and set a tray by the sink, “Clean yourself up. Kokuyo’s not watching the cameras.”

She sighed in relief and stood, “Thank you. I’ll be quick.”

He stopped her, “Be thorough, not fast.”

“Yes, Kurogane-sama,” she bowed and cleaned herself up.

Fai kept himself curled over as he bled. He didn’t want to see Kurogane switch into caring or angry mode. Either would hurt him just as much.

Kurogane picked him up. It appeared he was going to be kind for now. The bath was run and Fai was bathed. Kurogane stayed silent the whole way through. When he was put in bed, Hisui was already gone. Kurogane sat in his chair across the room and just watched him. He wondered if Kurogane would be up all night.

Fai assumed he would.


	8. Chapter 7

Fai felt more like a prisoner now than he had before. As bad as things were in the torture room, being caged in a padded cell made him feel like a 19th century mad woman. But unlike them, he wasn’t perfectly sane. 

He wanted to die, to bleed, to be scarred and mutilated until Kurogane couldn’t stand to look at him. The world would shy away from his appearance but at least he would have the world to wander. Fai wondered if the sun even rose anymore. He wouldn’t see it regardless.

Still, as he lay curled up in the cage, Fai had one gleaming light of hope.

The key.

He knew what it was used for. He saw Kurogane pull it out just before he closed and locked the door. If Fai could get a hold of it, he could run. It was only a matter of time before Kurogane left an opening. No human was perfect.

Fai heard the door unlock and swing open. A few dominant strides later and his cage was unlocked.

“Come here.”

Fai crawled after him and stretched himself out. Kurogane hadn’t ordered him in a position, so he took the chance before he said anything.

Kurogane grinned at the action and waited. Once Fai stopped, he spoke, “Undress me.”

Fai wasn’t sure where to start. He guessed Kurogane was commando, why wouldn’t he be, but would he yell if Fai stood?

He stood anyway and gently took off his shirt first. He walked to the table and folded it neatly. It was then his breath hitched.

The key was in his pants pocket. If he was careful, he could use this chance. He had to face away from Kurogane to fold them. This was it. All or nothing. He pat the shirt until it was wrinkle free to bide time. What would he do after taking it? Where would he hide it?

Kurogane always left him a water bottle or two in the room so Fai could have a quick drink. If he chugged one… he would have to swallow the key while Kurogane was busy with something else. In the night, he could puke it up.

Fai took off Kurogane's pants as ordered and folded them. In the pocket, he felt the key. It made his heart race feeling his freedom through the jean fabric. He swallowed and slipped it out as he put the shirt and pants on the table. 

Fai glanced at the cameras and prayed no one was watching. Why would they with Kurogane down here?

He slipped the key behind the leg of the table and came back to kneel in front of his master. Fai hoped beyond hope Kurogane couldn't tell something was different. 

"Good boy," he smirked and filled a tub with lube. It made Fai scared out of his mind, but the image of the key kept him in line. He had hope again.

"On all fours. Next to the tub."

Fai crawled to the tub and took position. His heart hammered as thoughts raced through him. What was Kurogane going to put in him that required so much? Was this a lube enema? 

"You've been taking some big toys recently. I'm going to stretch you more, now. Relax into it."

Sure, Fai would relax as Kurogane shoved a horse cock up his ass. That was a reasonable request for him to make. What else would you do if your kidnaper said he wanted to stretch your hole?

Fai grit his teeth as the first lubed finger pushed inside. One was easy. Three were easy at this point. He was being used daily and hardly needed prep.

The fist was not easy. 

He yelped and reached deep to stay still. The last thing he needed was to be punished and unable to walk tonight. 

"Sh, it's alright. Nothing's bleeding," Kurogane said and slowly moved in and out.

Fai wondered how deep he had gone. It was hard to focus through the extreme pressure in his gut. Everything felt out of place. 

"See, you’re getting used to it."

Fai closed his eyes and ignored that comment. 'Used to it' was not what he was feeling. Used, certainly, but used to Kurogane's large fist fucking him? No. 

He breathed raggedly through the pain. And kept his damp forehead on the floor. The only thing keeping Fai docile was the knowledge he would escape tonight. He had the key. He was done with the padded cage. Kurogane trusted him enough not to chain him. 

The perfect storm.

"I'm going deeper."

Fai didn't need to be told that. He felt his body open up more. From Fai's perspective, Kurogane could have been wrist or elbow deep and it wouldn't matter. It felt horrible either way.

"My whole fist is in. Your body's making great progress."

Fai clenched his teeth harder. He wanted to tell Kurogane off but knew he couldn't risk it. This was not the time.

The pressure went away and Fai sighed into the floor. All the tension left his body.

"Nothing to say?"

Fai stayed silent.

"Hmph," Kurogane pulled away, "Stay."

Fai heard the faucet turn on. He couldn't believe that was all Kurogane was going to do. He always pushed until Fai passed out. Sometimes he poured freezing water on him and pushed further.

The heat on his ass told him everything.

Kurogane slipped inside him easily. He groaned and thrusted immediately, "Good boy."

Fai felt a hand pull on his cock. He kept his mouth closed even though it felt good. He cursed his body for loving the feeling. Even Kurogane inside of him left a deep heat in his belly.

"Speak."

Fai gulped. He didn't want to like this. He didn't want to show how much he liked it. A small voice told him to do it for the chance to escape. 

Kurogane thrusted hard enough to get him to whimper anyway. 

Fai let noises flow, trying to hold back his tears. If he thought hard enough, imagined with all his might, he could bring himself back to when Kurogane was kind and normal. Back when he was a sex therapist and not a slaver. He wanted to puke when he realized his 'happy place' was still Kurogane.

Soon enough, Fai was allowed to cum. Kurogane came, and it was over for the moment. 

Fai was told to stay and heard the sounds of Kurogane getting dressed behind him. 

"We're going on a trip soon. Drink your water and wait for me. I bought you an outfit."

Fai let the silence stretch a hair too long before he realized Kurogane was expecting an answer, “Thank you, Master.”

Kurogane gave a nod, “Kneel when I return.”

Fai waited until the door closed. He scrambled to the key and popped it in his mouth. The metal taste filled him and he grabbed the first bottle. It was bigger than he thought, but his gag reflex was all but gone at this point. He swallowed the whole bottle and suppressed his coughs as the key tried to come up.

The second bottle made it settle in his stomach.

He let himself cough then and wished he had a third to try and get the taste out of his mouth. If Kurogane kissed him it was over. He would be able to taste it for sure.

Kurogane came back all too quickly and eyed Fai. He was still sputtering from the water.

“You didn’t have to choke yourself to finish them.”

Fai glanced over and knelt like he was told, little coughs still racking him.

Kurogane held up a short dress and stockings with kitten pads on the bottom of the feet. They were cute, he had to admit, but he hated having to wear them. Where were they going anyway? Who was going to see him?

“I can see you don’t like them, but I don’t care. Stand up.”

Fai obeyed and let Kurogane dress him. It was comfortable and made him look sexy. The tail and ears particularly pissed him off.

He took a deep breath to stifle his anger and lowered his head, “Thank you, Master.”

Kurogane nudged Fai’s chin up, “You’re being awfully good right now.”

Fai gulped and stayed quiet. There was no reason to speak. All he had to do was hide his fear.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes, “What are you hiding?”

Fai widened his eyes and thought fast, “I-I… I have to pee, Master.”

He huffed, “Fine.”

Kurogane walked Fai to the bathroom and watched him pee. It had taken Fai time to get used to this part of his slavehood. Privacy really wasn’t in the card for Fai.

Once he was done, Kurogane cuffed him and walked him to the back of Kurogane’s van. The windows were blacked out, and Fai was forced to sit in front of the seat for good measure. All around it still felt like a big risk for his master to take.

They arrived at another large mansion around 20 minutes later. Once safely parked in the driveway, he opened the door and yanked Fai out, “This is where we meet up for play dates. Make friends with the submissives and show respect to the dominants.”

Fai clenched his teeth, “Yes, Master.”

The home was full of hallways. He didn’t even get to see the dominants before he was ushered into a room with three others already inside it. With that, Fai was left chained next to the fireplace in the room with the other pets. He looked at them one by one before he saw someone he recognized.

“Fai,” Hisui was sitting on the couch with an unconscious boy on her lap, “It’s good to see you again.”

He glared.

“Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Hisui. I’m Kokuyo’s angel. In the organization, I also take care of trainees health,” she gestured to the scarred boy in her lap, “This is Subaru, Seishirou’s… well, Seishirou’s. And he is-”

“I’m Subaru’s brother, Kamui. Fuuma owns me. I follow him wherever to keep the trainees asleep as we move them.”

“Right,” Hisui giggled, “We meet often for play dates.”

Fai looked between them again. Kamui stayed looking out the window, while Subaru was fast asleep in Hisui’s lap.

“They kidnapped you all.”

“No,” Hisui said, “I chose this.”

Kamui sighed, “Subaru was seduced and coerced. I wanted to stay with him.”

Fai was aghast, “You both choose to stay?”

Hisui shrugged, “I love Kokuyo. I want to be of help to him.”

“Do you agree with sex trafficking?”

“No,” she said sadly, “It’s cruel, but Kokuyo is the only man I will ever love. I know what’s wrong and what’s right, but I’ll do anything for him. I’ll stay by him.”

“Then help us leave!” Fai pleaded.

She shook her head and ran her fingers through Subaru’s hair, “That won’t do any of you any good.”

“It would do me a lot of good to not be here! I have a family and a life. I’m not a toy or an animal!”

Hisui shook Subaru gently, “Dear, wake up. The new boy wants to leave.”

Subaru barely opened his eyes, “What?”

“Would you go with him? Leave this behind?”

Subaru rolled over to face her stomach, “No.”

She hummed, “Kamui?”

“Of course, not.”

Fai kept his voice low, “Why?”

Kamui finally moved to the couch, “For Subaru, he’s so entranced with Seishirou that he would never leave him. For me… I’m treated well enough. Fuuma wanted a brat to tame. He doesn’t hurt me, and I get to stay with my brother.”

Hisui pat Kamui’s shoulder, “As I said, I won’t betray Kokuyo. I love him to the point of insanity.”

Kamui snorted, “He treats you like a normal girlfriend most of the time. He even paid for your surgery.”

“Well, yes,” Hisui smiled to herself, “But I must always worship him”

“Which you did regardless of training.”

“Touché,” Hisui relented and turned to Fai, “What does Kurogane want from you?”

Fai scowled, “A cat.”

“You’ll be taken care of,” Subaru mumbled.

“Yes, probably spoiled rotten,” Hisui agreed, “What’s stopping you from giving in?”

Fai wanted to knock some sense into them. What was topping him? This was insane! “Are you kidding? I will never give in to this! He kidnapped me and is raping me every day! How could you ask me to give in?!”

Hisui stopped petting Subaru and looked at the floor, “I’m going to be very honest with you. Kurogane trains humans for a living. We’ve seen countless people go through the same stages. The faster you give in and accept your future, the less pain you’ll have to go through. We’d all rather see that happen quickly.”

Fai knew what she wasn’t saying. The people who came through only to be sold off later probably broke completely. They turned into nothing but a shell of themselves. He didn’t think anyone could fix that much damage.

He looked at the ground, “I can’t. I’m going to get free. I refuse to think of another option.”

Kamui huffed, “You’re strong, but that won’t help you here.” He stood up and moved back to the window, “Are we playing today?”

Hisui shook her head again, “Subaru definitely isn’t. It might just be us.”

Fai leaned against the wall and let them chat. They were going to be useless to his cause, but the key was still in his belly. Tonight, he would run.


	9. Chapter 8

Kurogane did not leave after taking Fai to the basement. He sat down in his chair and stared at Fai silently. 

Fai was sweating in his kneel, waiting for anything to happen. He wanted Kurogane to order him, to say anything at all. Something was better than his accusatory stare. Did he know? Was this his chase to confess?

Kurogane sighed and stood up, “You were good today. Keep it up and I’ll give you a reward.”

Fai wasn’t forced back into the cage when Kurogane left. He was breathing heavily debating what those words meant. Was it an order to not run? Maybe it was just goading him to be good in general.

Fai crawled slowly to the door and listened. It sounded like Kurogane had left. He hoped it would take him time to look at the cameras.

With the key in his stomach, the door was left unlocked for him. It was careless. Was it his overconfidence or a trap? Fai didn’t have time to think about it. He opened the door and ran up the stairs. 

The house was dark and hard to navigate. Fai stayed low and felt around the baseboards. He knew he had to be silent to get out alive. There was light creeping out of a door behind him, but nothing ahead. He hoped the door out was ahead too. 

He crawled until he saw an ornate door. It had to be an outside door. No one would have such a weird door inside.

Fai slid it open and found it was an inside door. The room was plush and full of more expensive looking BDSM equipment. A home playroom. Fai shuddered and closed the door quietly.

Moving on, he opened more doors and found an office, a bedroom, a bathroom, and eventually a living space. Through there was the blessed way out of this nightmare. He opened the door with a hefty creak and cringed. It was now or never. He sprinted out the door and to the front gate. It was large and looming, locked too. Without thought he pushed his whole body against it. It groaned but didn’t budge. 

Fai clenched his teeth and jumped up to climb it. There weren’t many holds, but it didn’t stop Fai from moving up. He hated to admit, but the yoga and pilates Hisui did with him was helping. At least there was something good to be taken from this.

He hefted himself over and dropped dangerously to the ground. His ankle twisted and he yelped. It didn’t matter to him now. He could find a road now! The house was behind him!

Fai stood up and leaned against the gate to steady himself, then limped away. This was the easy part, right? Find the road, find a car, find help. The police would come and arrest that psychopath and he would go home. 

Those thoughts swirled in his head and urged him to go faster. He couldn’t hear Kurogane behind him but that didn’t mean he wasn’t following. The driveway lead to a road. He turned left to follow it away. 

Like a blessing, headlights came over the horizon. Fai sucked in his breath and frantically waved it down. He was naked and bruised, clearly in need of help. They had to stop right?

“Please, help me!”

The car stopped, screeching a bit past him. A tall man stepped out, “What kind of fucked up party did you come out of?”

Fai cried and ran for the passenger side car. He jumped in and slammed the door shut, “Please, he kidnapped me! I need to police!”

The man sighed and locked the doors once inside. They went past where Fai could pull them up. Fai ripped through him.

“We were hoping you wouldn’t do this. Well, Kurogane was. I figured you’d have to escape once before you realized it was a lost cause.”

Fai ripped at the door but couldn’t get it open, “Let me out! Get me out of here!”

“Stop yelling, you know damn well I won’t. I’d rather not get a headache taking you back.”

Fai bashed on the windows all the way back to the house. The man dragged him out and back through the door by his hair. “Kurogane, we’re back!”

Fai kicked Fuuma in the junk and rolled towards the door. A boot came down on his back. Still, he reached for the door handle.

“Pet,” Kurogane’s voice boomed above him, “You don’t really think you’ll get away now, do you?”

“Fuck you!”

Kurogane threw Fai over his shoulder and fought against Fai’s kicking and punching, “Fuuma, you okay?”

“Fucking fantastic,” he groaned from the ground, “Where did you stick Kamui?”

“Same room as always. I’ll be with him all night.”

Fai screamed as he was brought back to the basement. He was thrown on his pet bed and scrambled back to the door. Kurogane stopped him with one arm and shoved him back to the ground. Before Fai could do anything else, he was pinned to the floor.

“You’re going to regret trying to run. I’m going to make sure of it.”

Fai squirmed and arched up for leverage. He found none that could help him escape. Kurogane was too strong and too well trained to be pushed off by a skinny man like Fai. He whimpered and kept his eyes away from Kurogane’s.

He growled low in Fai’s ear, “You think you had it bad? I warned you I could punish you without maiming you. You didn’t know how bad life could be.”

Fai screwed his eyes shut and went limp as Kurogane picked him up. He was thrown on the table and gasped as the air was pushed out of his lungs.

“I’m going to break you, Pet.”

Fai pulled himself to the other side of the table but Kurogane caught his leg and cuffed it down. His other leg got the same treatment before his hands did, leaving him sprawled out and open for all to see.

He was sobbing and choked on his spit. He thought he should beg forgiveness, but knew it wouldn’t help him now. Fai had never seen a man so angry in his life. He almost thought Kurogane would choke him out. 

More straps held his body tightly flush with the table. He couldn’t even turn his head to see when Kurogane was bringing over.

There was little time wasted as Kurogane came back an held up each item he got; a bullet vibrator, a horse dildo, lubricant, a battery, wires, clamps…

Fai screamed.

“Make all the noise you want,” Kurogane grinned evilly, “We both know you’ll like it by the end.”

“How could I?! That will never happen!”

Kurogane slipped the bullet vibrator in, “Everything I say happens. I know you’re body better than you do, and I’ve been training it for quite a while now. You will feel disgusting, then amazing, then exhausted until I’ve had my fill.”

Fai swallowed his tears as the first of those emotions settled in his stomach. Kurogane couldn’t win like this, “You are a monster, Kurogane!”

Kurogane’s grin faltered. His full name on Fai’s lips left a sour taste in the hair. He regained his composure and turned the vibrator on a low setting, “I am your god.”

Fai whimpered and almost replied. A ring gag was forced into his mouth before he could. 

“Much better.”

Fai yelled as much as he could with the gag stretching his lips open. He wouldn’t be quiet and he wouldn’t feel good from this. Kurogane was raping his body and soul. There was nothing he could feel good about!

Kurogane drew a line from Fai’s inner thigh to his hips. Goosebumps broke out along his skin unwilling. He chuckled darkly and rubbed sweet circles around Fai’s nipple, “There’s the first signs of pleasure already.”

Fai yelled around the gag, “Uck u!”

“Let’s take things further,” Kurogane turned the vibrator up and pinched at his nipple playfully, “I want to watch you struggle with the truth.”

Fai teared up all over as the heat pooled in his stomach. Damn his body and damn this man! His cock was starting to twitch. Fai thought of everything awful in the world. Murder, kidnapping, suicide, terrorism, fucking grandma’s in bikinis. Anything!

Kurogane kept toying with his chest, suckling one side and kneading the other between his thumb and forefinger. He knew he had already won but watching Fai panic and fight it made him all the harder for his pet. His beautiful kitten. He groaned and pulled away.

“I can see you’re enjoying this,” he glanced at Fai’s growing member, “But please, don’t give up this early. That would be boring.”

Fai glared as Kurogane stepped back to the end of the table and lifted the clamps, “I can’t be everywhere, so these will have to do.”

He pushed a button on his remote and a hook lowered from the ceiling. The clamps were tightly set on Fai’s nipples and the chain was pulled over the hook. It made Fai ache between the pulling and pinching. He couldn’t even move up to stop it.

“Good,” Kurogane said and turned the vibrator up once more, “Do you like the clamps?”

Fai let his ragged breathing do the talking. It hurt, but never enough to feel terrible. Kurogane was a professional after all. Fai tried to tell him it hurt and to stop, but his word were barely understandable.

“What? You want more? Greedy, aren’t you.”

Fai tried to shout “No!” but it came out all wrong.

Kurogane chuckled and picked up the battery, “This was made special for me. It’s a car battery that can go from barely stimulating to body convulsing, but never kill you. Have you ever played with electricity?”

Fai widened his eyes. He knew what it was, but his brain couldn’t catch up. He was… going to be electrocuted? For fun? 

Kurogane jerked Fai a few times to get a surprise moan from him. Satisfied with the reaction, he placed pads on Fai’s stomach and thighs. The stimulation would run straight through his groin this way. If he had been in a good mood, maybe a soft shock would have been good.

He was not in a good mood.

Kurogane turned his modded battery up halfway, relishing in the way Fai’s body tried to curl up regardless of the restraints. He closed his eyes and listened to the screams echo off the walls. He opened them to see Fai coming from the all the ministrations.

“That was good,” he said and left the battery on a low setting, “But we can do better.”

Kurogane lubed up the dildo and rubbed it against Fai’s spent cock. His pet was still groaning from the electricity running through him. He pushed the tip inside Fai and watched his eyes shoot open from the invasion.

A flurry and incoherent words flooded out of his open mouth.

“I can’t understand you. You want more? Deeper? I can only assume that’s what you want, you greedy kitten.”

Kurogane pushed it in deeper. He had to take this slow or his pet would tear. There was no point to this if he was overwhelmed with pain. There had to be both to destroy him. Fai had to have doubt to make this work.

It took longer than Kurogane had hoped, but he only started stretching him that morning so it’s couldn’t to helped. He idly wonders how deep the toy had gone. At least it was a cheap one his could flush later.

“There we are. It’s all in.”

Kurogane felt the tip on it from where it was bulging out under Fai’s skin, “Look at this, it barely fit in there. Is it nice? Are you proud?”

Fai whimpered.

“I’m proud of you. I wasn’t going to use this for another two weeks, but you’ve progressed faster than I ever imagined.”

Kurogane pulled it out slightly, shallowly thrusting it in his pet. The bump on his stomach was sexy as Hell. He never got to try this on pets before, but it had always been a goal. Sadly, none of his customers had felt the same.

“Good boy,” You’re coming to life again.”

Kurogane left the toy ion deep and rolled over the last of his machines for the night, “Do you know what this it, pet? It’s a milking machine. I’ve used it on myself before so I can guarantee it feels great.”

Fai looked at him with tired, but angry eyes. There was fire still in him, with made Kurogane happy to no end.

He set up the machine and slipped the cup over Fai’s hardening cock, “Now, we just turn in on.”

Fai’s eyes squeezed shut as soon as it came to life. It sucked on him in a delicious way. He was hard again even though he came only a couple minutes ago. He was feeling pleasure. Kurogane was right. The pleasure built even through his exhaustion and he hated it. He hated himself. 

“Did you cum again?”

Fai glared at the man. The electricity shooting through his body increased a fraction, making him yelp. The pain from being sucked after cumming grew, but Kurogane did not stop.

“Two times… If I were patient, we might get a third. I’ve been here pleasing you for a hour now. It’s time for me to sleep.”

Fai panicked and watched Kurogane walk towards the door.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, we’ll see just how long you can last.”

The door slammed shut behind him, leaving all the toys still going.

\- - -

Kurogane did need to sleep. He couldn’t babysit Fai all night long, but he did have an employee that could.

He walked straight to Fuuma’s guest room and walked in, “Oi, I need you.”

Fuuma was sitting on the edge on the bed with Kamui nuzzled against his wet cock, “Now?”

Kurogane tossed a phone on the bed, “Don’t let him sleep.”

Fuuma looked at the screen and saw what Kurogane had done. He sighed and push Kamui back on his dick, “What if I need to sleep?”

“You sleep in the day.”

Fuuma flipped him off, “Sure thing, boss. What’s my bonus?”

Kurogane had that ready too. He tossed a cigar tin on the bed next to him and turned to leave.”

“This isn’t-”

“Cohiba Behike. Enjoy.”

Kurogane left them to their business and finally took a shower and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 9

Two days.

Fai was no longer screaming and crying. His throat was likely raw from the stress of his yells from the days before. As exhausted as he was, Kurogane would have to let him sleep for several days.

It was creeping close to day three when Kurogane finally turned the battery and machine off. Fai's muscles spasmed as if electricity was still coursing through him. Next out was the dildo, followed by the clamps. Last off was the gag. 

Fai was too miserable to move. He didn't even register the punishment had stopped. His body was over worked from the sex play and wet from the cold water they used to keep him awake.

Even as he was wrapped in a fluffy blanket and carried out of the basement, he didn't make a move or a sound. His eyes closed, but no water hit him. 

Kurogane took Fai to a spare room and tucked him in. He spooned Fai to bring up his body temperature. He really hated this part of training. Fai would be down for a long time and a doctor needed to come in and make sure nothing went wrong.

He thought about just bringing Hisui in, but she was better with cuts or breaks. Her knowledge didn't go deep enough for a full physical examination. 

Kurogane sighed heavily and buried his nose in Fai's hair. It smelled like sweat. He didn't mind it. That was the sweat of his kitten, a delicious reminder of what Kurogane was accomplishing.

Fai would listen to his every order now. He wouldn't dare to escape again. Kurogane was so close to finishing Fai. He was so excited to see the results.

\- - -

Fai woke up sore all over his body. He didn't dare move or speak. All he wanted was to be unconscious again. It felt like he was wrung out entirely.

“Are you awake?”

Fai didn’t move to look at the person in the room. It didn’t matter.

“Fai?” Hisui came into his view, “Dear, are you up for real?”

He didn’t want to be. 

“Hm,” Hisui sat on the bed, “He really did a number on you. Two days of that is harsh, even for an escape attempt.”

Two days? Had it really only been that? It had felt like months in that basement, hooked up to those machines. He wondered if the vibrator was still inside him, battery dead from use.

“Stay here, I’m going to get Kurogane.”

Fai could manage the panic he should have felt. What that man did… it didn’t have to happen. Kurogane told him as much over the days he was strapped to the table. Fai did it to himself. Worst of all, Fai knew how many times he came during the exercise. 

He alone had to live with that reality.

The door opened slowly. Fai assumed Kurogane was coming in.

“Kitten,” he knelt next to them bed, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, Master.”

Kurogane nodded, “The doctor said you had no serious injuries.”

No serious injuries? Well that was good. Fai thought his throat had collapsed completely. He thought a lot of these would have broken, but nothing had. Kurogane was very much a professional.

“Can you sit up?”

Fai tried. There wasn’t strength left in his arms.

“Stay there. You need to eat.”

Kurogane brought him a healthy smoothie and let him drink it laying on his side. It was sweet against his tongue and helped with the steady ache in his stomach. He wanted to go back to sleep after, but Kurogane kept talking to him.

“You’ve been asleep for four days straight. I was starting the think you’d gone comatose on me.”

Fai didn’t respond.

“I’m giving you another four to regain your strength before training resumes. Hisui will be here to help you when I can’t. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good, then rest. I’ll wake you up for food later.”

Kurogane left him in peace and Fai slipped from reality once more.

\--- 

Fai’s training continued smoothly over the next few weeks. Kurogane was proud of the progress he could make with his pet while he was essentially a lifeless doll. Still, he wanted the enthusiastic Fai to return. Perhaps he was being too hasty, but it hardly mattered.

"Seishiro. It's time."

“What?” Fuuma asked, “Already? He’s barely recovered from his escape punishment.

“You really should ask Fuuma for this. That boy is on the edge of losing it entirely,” Seishirou grinned, “Can I have him when that happens?”

Kurogane growled, “He won’t. Terrify him.”

“So, you can save him? I understand. You did the same to Kamui,” Seishirou mused, “He was a tough one to crack.”

“Kamui still clings to his pride,” Fuuma laughed, “Even when he’s being fucked into next week under me.”

“That’s what you ordered,” Kurogane reminded, “Seishirou, go.”

Seishirou smirked, “You don’t order me like your bitch. I may take that out on him.”

Kurogane glared, "Just don't put anything in him."

"Get there in time and I won't."

\---

Fai was no longer chained up with the other submissives. He didn't need to be. He curled up in the corner and dazed out. Perhaps if he stayed like this long enough, he would truly disappear.

The door swung open, but Fai didn't look up.

"Go to sleep, Subaru. I'm not here for you."

Fai saw the man's shoes stop just before him.

"Come with me. Kurogane asked me to pick you up."

It was odd, but Fai wouldn't question it. Not after what he went through. He couldn't do that again. He would rather die.

Fai crawled slowly behind him. The others did not wish him well like they normally did. He didn't care. The fear he caught in Kamui's eyes as the door swung shut didn't bother him.

It should have.

Fai silently followed the shoes until the stopped. He hadn't paid any attention to which turns they took. He wasn't familiar with the rest of the home anyway. He knelt a few feet from the man like his master had taught him and waited.

"He really did break you," Seishirou grinned, "You've become so complacent. Does Kurogane have any rules about someone else having fun with you?"

Fai recited the rule without giving much thought to it, "No one else is allowed to touch me without Master's permission and supervision."

"Tell me, Fai. Would you fight off someone who tried to touch you?"

Fai nodded listlessly, "I must protect Master's property."

Seishirou pushed Fai back and covered his mouth, "Good, I like my boys with some fight in them."

Fai felt his panic bubble up from where he buried his emotions. The fear constricted his heart. Kurogane would kill him if he knew someone else had taken him!

He kicked and jerked to get Seishirou off him. The man was too strong and heavy. He couldn't be moved. Fai could only see the sadistic smile that gave even Kurogane's glare a run for its money.

Then he felt cold metal on his throat.

He froze.

"That's a good boy. I have to be so careful with Subaru, but you're not my slave. I don't care who throws you away after this," he ran the back of his blade down Fai's neck.

Fai broke out in a cold sweat and stilled himself to the core. He knew warm tears were flowing down his cheeks, but no sound came out. Not even a whimper.

Seishirou removed his hand and ran the blade across his nipple, "Let's see here. What do I have time for before Kurogane get suspicious? I have to paint a nice picture for him. It's always the hardest to begin."

Fai remembered the scars on Subaru's body; the cherry tree cut along his front on back. He remembered the look Kamui gave him. Had he known?

Fai was going to die, and not even by Kurogane's hands.

"Alright, let's do a dragon. It will match Kurogane's tattoo nicely," Seishirou spun the blade in his hand, "You've seen my slave's skin. I'm a great artist."

Fai tried again to kick the man off while the blade was away from him. He violent thrash and screamed for his Master. He didn't know who else could save him.

Seishirou pinned him back down when Fai managed to turn over, "You'd rather have it on your back? I can arrange that."

The knife came down and Fai kept screaming.

The weight of the man was gone.

Kurogane scooped Fai into his arms with a tight hold, "What the fuck were you doing?"

"Having fun," Seishirou dusted himself off, "I haven't had a throw away doll in a long time."

"Order one, then. Don’t touch what isn't yours."

Seishirou gave him a smile, "How soon can you get it to me?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes, "Give me a few weeks."

Seishirou waved him off and went back to the submissives.

"Kitten," Kurogane cooed affectionately to the shaking man, "Shhh, I'm here."

"I'm sorry Master," Fai repeated over and over again.

Kurogane barely understood the words through Fai's tears. Eventually he caught on and couldn't stop his grin. This was perfect. "I'll protect you. Never stray from me or this will just happen again. They know what you are."

"I'm sorry Master, I won't leave your side!"

"I forgive you," he shushed Fai and made his way out of the house.

He let Fai stay in his lap on the car ride home. Kurogane wanted him to feel safe and attached. That was the whole point of making Seishirou an enemy. The asshole took things a bit far, but that's what Kurogane had expected from him.

Kurogane took Fai to the bathroom first. It was a large room connected to the master bedroom on the main floor. He kept Fai locked in his hold as he let the water fill the large tub. He set Fai on the bench and undressed him carefully. He tested the water before putting Fai in. 

Fai kept clinging to him as he tried to move. He was whimpering, but Kurogane knew that was going to happen. Fai was broken before. Now he was a fearful shell of a man clinging to the only person he could marginally trust.

Kurogane had made sure that person was him for good reason. 

He washed Fai and coddled him in the tub. It calmed Fai down, luckily. He soaked in the tub and hugged himself tightly.

“Kitten,” Kurogane called out, “I’ll protect you.”

Fai nodded and mumbled, “I’m your kitten.”

Kurogane helped Fai out a wrapped him in a soft towel. He sat Fai down on a plush bench and dried him as meticulously as always. 

Fai was obviously about to fall asleep. His head drooped lower and lower. 

“Kitten, stay awake. I need to dry your hair.”

“Yes, Master.”

It was a struggle, but Fai’s hair was blown dry and the pet was tucked into Kurogane’s bed for the first time. 

Kurogane spooned Fai from behind and fell asleep faster than he had in years.


	11. Chapter 10

Fai felt fear clench his heart as he woke up. He was gasping and wide eyed from the nightmare he had. It was the same he'd had for a week straight about Seishirou having his way with him. He clenched his shaking hands and dried the sweat from his face. It wouldn’t do to show Kurogane his fears. His master was already getting upset over the dreams.

Fai was pulled back to the bed and into Kurogane's chest. The man wasn't the best at comforting, but he didn't try to be. He was simply the best Fai had.

He was all Fai had.

In the week since the incident, Fai decided to be on his best behavior. He wasn't stupid. He was damn sure Kurogane had orchestrated the whole thing. However, that really meant pleasing Kurogane was his only means of protection. He had to give in or be horribly tortured at the hands of a madman. The choice was easy.

Giving in was easier after all.

"Kitten, are you okay?"

Fai cuddled in deeper. It was a motion to be cute, even if he only half felt the desire, "I'm scared, Master."

Kurogane stiffened and rolled Fai on his back, "I will protect you. No one else can have you."

Fai forced a small smile to his lips, "I trust you."

Kurogane picked Fai up and rolled out of bed. He was clearly tired of Fai's disturbed mind. There was nothing Fai could do change that, but he had to try. If Kurogane threw him out, they would all know what he was. He would be raped by strangers. Passed around like a beer bong.

They went through the ritual of bathing and eating. Now, baths were taken upstairs, and Fai was allowed to eat in the dining room next to Kurogane. He did so obediently at his feet and followed Kurogane around the house on all fours without his leash.

"I'm going to mark you today."

Fai gulped.

"Do you understand?"

Fai opened his mouth to reflexively say he did, then stopped, "No, Master, I don't."

Kurogane lead Fai to the playroom right next to their bedroom. He lit the fire and showed Fai a brand. It had foreign characters on it and was a clean steel, likely never used.

He tried not to show his fear, but blood drained from his face.

Kurogane put it in the fire and crouched near Fai, "I won't do it if you refuse. This is one of the few things you can change. This mark has my name on it. Anyone who sees it will know who you belong to and know the punishment for laying even a stray hair on you."

Fai listened closely, trying to ignore the crackling of the flames. This was the best and worst thing he had heard since the day he woke up in this house. The brand would hurt worse than anything, but it would protect him forever.

"Do you want to be branded?" Kurogane rubbed Fai's left hip, "Right here?"

Fai kept his eyes locked on Kurogane's and thought hard. This was stupid. This was insane. Kurogane was insane.

Fai was insane.

"Yes, Master. I want to be owned by only you."

Kurogane nodded, "Get on the table, belly up."

Fai took the position and breathed heavily. What was he saying? What was he thinking?! After everything that happened, he was going to sign away his life with his own hand? He couldn't go through with! If he ran now, he might be able to make it to the door.

And then be turned into macabre artwork of skin and bone. 

Fai stayed still and tried to breathe.

Kurogane strapped him in place and kissed a tear away, "It's going to hurt, but you'll be fine. Bite down on this."

Fai opened his mouth and bit on the soft dowel. His legs and arms were pulled flat and his torso had three wide bands holding him down. There was no running now, and in his mind, he knew he didn't want to run from this.

Let it happen. Just let it happen.

Fai didn't know what he expected, but the searing pain shot through his body like electricity. He screamed and clenched down harder than he thought possible. If it weren't for the straps, he'd have flung himself away without a thought. For that moment, his world consisted of burnt flesh and white-hot flame.

Then it was pulled away and the pain only mildly receded. Next came cool water and aloe, bandages and a chorus of compliments and comforting words.

The pain remained, and Fai cried. 

But when the dowel was pulled out, he found himself smiling euphorically. It was over. His past was dead. He let his responsibility and pride leaked out of him. His life was a mark on his hip, nothing more. No more pain.

"Kitten?” Kurogane asked, moving his hair away from his tear streaked face. He saw the grin and gave a smirk back, "You're a very good boy. Good boys get rewards. What do you want?"

Fai lulled his head at the words. What did he want? He had protection and a sole meaning. Kurogane couldn't give him anything better. Then his mouth made an O shape, "Master?"

"Yes?"

Fai met his eyes, "May I call you Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane chuckled and lifted Fai up, being careful of his new wound, "You may, Kitten."


	12. Chapter 11

Fai yawned from his spot next to Kurogane’s desk. The man worked way too much for his own good. He was always stressed about finding perfect candidates and making deadlines. Fai would have never thought sex trafficking would be so time consuming. No wonder Kurogane wanted a warm body so badly. He also had wanted someone to spoil.

Kurogane loved spoiling Fai. 

Fai found that out rather quickly as every good thing he did was followed with a reward. He received beautiful jewelry, outfits, toys, snacks, sweets, and all sorts of extras for following orders. Fai would exhaust himself in the upstairs playroom, then enjoy an expensive cake. It seemed worth it.

Especially since his body was really enjoying the sex.

He dissected that statement as he dazed out. He had let go, let himself float in blissful surrender. Fai really had cracked. That was the only explanation. It didn’t matter either way. He could be happy if he didn’t think too hard.

Fai had been told to ‘Get comfy.’ This meant he could choose the position so long as he was by Kurogane and on the floor. He chose to hug Kurogane’s leg and rest his head against his Master’s knee. Every so often, Kurogane would pet him.

It felt nice to be like this. He didn’t need to stress or think. He just needed to exist. It was so simple.

“Kitten.”

“Yes, Kuro-sama?”

“Head to the playroom. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Fai purred and crawled away. Kurogane hadn’t specified a machine or bench, so he knelt in the center of the room and fiddled with his dress.

It was a new chemise Kurogane had gotten him for demonstrating the poses for a new trainee. The gauzy white material let his entire body show through and the blue ribbons trimming the edge matched his eyes beautifully. Kurogane liked this one a lot.

Fai’s nipple pressed against the fabric as he thought about his master.

He had to control himself not to start before Kurogane got there. He was ordered to wait, not to prepare himself.

Fai beamed when Kurogane came in.

“You look excited.”

Fai nodded, “Kuro-sama is done working now. I like when that happens!”

Kurogane cracked a smile, “What do you want to do?”

Fai had never been asked before. He always just did what Kurogane told him to. What would he like? There were so many things he enjoyed.

Fai bit his lip as he thought. Something that made him hot… He glanced over Kurogane’s chair in the corner. 

“Use your words, Kitten.”

Fai looked back at Kurogane, “I want to ride you, Master.”

“Hm,” Kurogane thought about it, “All fours, face away from me.”

Fai turned around and stuck his butt out for Kurogane to see.

“Good boy.”

Kurogane kissed one cheek and rubbed up Fai’s thigh. He was so soft and supple. Kurogane loved his perfect pet to no end. 

He touched the brand on Fai’s hip while he slipped a lubed finger deep inside. Kurogane had been working all day so they hadn’t been able to play before. He hated days like that. It felt like he was neglecting Fai. He assumed his kitten felt the same.

Fai groaned loudly. Kurogane liked him loud. The louder Fai was, the more Kurogane knew how good Fai felt. After all day of sitting by Kurogane’s side, even a single finger felt like Heaven.

“So eager. You aren’t going to cum early, are you?”

“No, Master. I would never,” Fai pushed back against the finger, asking for more.

“Greedy,” Kurogane pulled away, “I know I taught you better manners.”

Fai winced, “Please, Kuro-sama. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Kurogane smirked, “I should spank you for that.”

Fai pouted and stole a glance back at Kurogane. He looked entertained. Good.

Kurogane gave a hefty sigh and picked Fai up, “Fine, but you better ride me good.”

Fai purred happily and nuzzled into Kurogane’s chest. 

He was carried to the chair and set gently on top of Kurogane’s lap. Fai would have loved to cuddle there, but that could wait until later. Kurogane ward hard and so was Fai.

He straddled Kurogane’s hips and unzipped his pants, “Would you like them off or on?”

“On.”

“And you’re shirt, Master?”

“Off.”

Fai bit his lip. He like Kurogane’s shirt off. The man was well toned and tanned. He was gorgeous. “Yes, Kuro-sama.”

Fai peeled Kurogane’s shirt off and folded it. After setting it on the side table, he lifted his hips and moved his panties to the side. There was little point in taking them off. He wanted Kurogane to be inside him quickly.

He gave a few sturdy strokes to Kurogane’s shaft and aimed himself on top, “What can I do for you, Master?”

Kurogane chuckled, “Nothing else, do what you want.”

Fai grinned and sheathed Kurogane inside him. He cried out at the stretch but loved ever second of the feeling. Kurogane filled him incredibly well. Even after stretching out his hole, Kurogane still felt so big and wonderful.

“Good boy,” Kurogane groaned out. 

Fai laughed and started bouncing like a bunny. He might have been better off taking things slow, but he was too eager to stop now. Fai moaned his delight, “Kuro-sama! I love you!”

Kurogane held tight to his hips and bit on Fai’s shoulder. Every second of training and torture had been worth it. Fai was the perfect outcome. He was intelligent, energetic, obedient, and loving. This was going absolutely perfect.

Fai giggle uncontrollably and held Kurogane close. He needed the release after being curled up all day. “Kuro-sama, May I come?!”

“No,” Kurogane growled and thrust into him. He never said ‘yes’ the first time. As much as he wanted to spoil his kitten, he still needed to express his authority.

Fai groaned and lulled his head into the crook of Kurogane’s neck. It was coming, he knew, but he tensed his body to hold it off. Kurogane didn’t want him to finish yet, so he wouldn’t.

“Please… I … Please, may I cum, Master?!”

Kurogane nibbled on Fai’s ear, “Go ahead.”

Fai let himself go and came in Kurogane’s lap, “Thank you, oh dear God, thank you, Master!”

Kurogane lifted Fai off of his lap, “How are you going to repay me?”

Fai looked down at him, half delirious, “Anything, Kuro-sama. My body is yours.”

“Good, get on the horse.”

‘The horse’ was more like a saddle. Fai straddle it easily and held his arms out for Kurogane. Once they were tied, they were pulled up over his head, stretching them pleasantly. The whole saddle vibrated deeply when Kurogane flicked it on. Fai’s balls tightened at the sensation and bit the side of his lower lip.

“Open your mouth.”

Fai did so and got a ball gag to stop him from biting. He knew Kurogane didn’t like it during play like this. It was too easy to draw blood. During the normal part of the day, however… Kurogane found it hot.

“Lean forward.”

Fai sent his chest forward as much as possible, wondering what Kurogane had planned. A loud WHACK echoed through the room and he straightened himself on reflex. Still feeling the sting on his ass, he pushed himself forward again. He had to follow the rules to get another satisfying hit. 

“Stay down,” Kurogane ordered and let loose another strike with the leather crop. He hit the other cheek and smirked as Fai twitched up, but forced himself to mostly down, “Good Kitten. Do you want another?”

Fai nodded vigorously and rolled his hips back. His bum was more exposed, but the rumbling saddle was pressed fully against his dick. He wouldn’t last long like this. He hoped Kurogane would let him finish.

Kurogane rubbed Fai’s thighs gently, “Are you going to cum?”

Fai nodded again.

“When you come again, I’ll cage you.”

Fai muffled a “Yes, Master.”

Kurogane smacked his right cheek with the crop. Fai flinched, but stayed down. A drop of drool plopped on the leather of the machine. Fai was feeling very good.

Kurogane chuckled and kept smacking the right side. It was a blazing red before he moved on. Instead of attacking his left cheek, Kurognae brought the crop down on his left thigh, making Fai jump.

Still, he moaned around the gag and settled deeper on the horse. He wanted to cum so bad, but he couldn’t yet. Kurogane was going to put a chastity cage on him when he did. Fai had to hold out for his master.

“Good Kitten,” Kurogane praised, “Keep it up for me.”

Fai whimpered and shifted to get more comfortable. He wanted to cum so bad. He wanted to please Kurogane more. There was nothing he wanted to do more than make Kurogane happy.

“Rub yourself against it.”

Fai nodded and started rutting against the horse. It felt wonderful. He met Kurogane’s eyes and saw the heat in them. He was happy with this.

Fai sighed and ground his hips down. He imagined Kurogane’s waist under him and kept staring his master down. He shouldn’t have cum so quickly when he was riding Kurogane, but who could blame him? Being with your love makes you lose control.

He cried out and cam on the horse, stopping his movements.

“What were you thinking about?”

Fai rode is orgasm out while Kurogane took away the gag, “You… Riding you.”

“You just got done doing that,” he chuckled.

“Never enough, Master. I always want you.”

Kurogane looked down, “That answer… hmph, Maybe I won’t put a cage on you.”

Fai smiled, “I just told you the truth.”

Kurogane took Fai’s hands down and scooped him off the horse, “Would you like to know something?”

Fai hummed.

“I saw your brother this morning.”

Fai froze, “Yui…”

“Seishirou almost dragged him back here. The resemblance it strong.”

Fai shook it off, “We are twins… Do you want him?”

Kurogane laughed, “Are you jealous?”

Fai blushed and panicked. What could he say? If Kurogane wanted Yui then he would have to want Yui there too.

“Don’t look so scared,” Kurogane hugged him tightly, “I don’t want him, but it’s annoying.”

Kurogane carried Fai to the bed and climbed on top of him, “I don’t know how, but he must be here for you.”

“Does that matter?”

He chuckled and gave Fai a deep kiss, “Not particularly. It’s just… annoying.”

Fai huffed, already down hearing about his brother.

Kurogane cocked his brow, “Mad?”

Fai shook his head.

“Want attention?” Kurogane stroked Fai’s inner thigh.

Fai purred in response and rubbed his cheek into the sheets. Kurogane had to make up for leaving him alone all day.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the little hiatus, I was attempting Nanowrimo! I'm back at it now though, more chapters to come.

Fai liked Sundays. Sundays were the day Kurogane took off to play with him all day. He loved the attention like crazy.

Fai smiled over Kurogane’s sleeping body.

He wasn’t up yet, so Fai had to stay in bed and wait. He didn’t mind cuddling, though. The quiet mornings were just as nice as the playful ones. Fai giggled and pulled a stray strand of hair from Kurogane’s face. His Master was the most hansom man.

Fai was rolled onto his back and was staring up at a drowsy Kurogane before he could think much else. He wasn’t sure when his master had woken up, but he smiled wither way.

“Good morning, Kuro-sama!”

Kurogane grinned down, “Good morning, Kitten. You’re in a good mood this morning.”

“I’m always in a good mood,” he giggled.

“Good, I have something I’d like you to do.”

Fai cocked his head to the side but didn’t speak his question. There was no need.

“It’s time you joined the organization,” Kurogane said, “Your job is to keep my schedule in check, help me train others, and do whatever else I say.”

“Yes, Master,” Fai nodded. 

He never expected to be brought into the fold, but he really should have. Hisui and Kamui both take part. He assumed Subaru did something as well, even though no one talked about it.

“You’re sure you can handle it?”

“Yes, Master. I will do whatever you need me to.”

“Good boy,” Kurogane pet Fai’s head and gave him a deep kiss, “If you do well, I’ll buy you something extra special.”

Fai’s eyes lit up. He wondered how special he could make the request. This was big deal if he did everything correctly. Fai already knew what he wanted to ask for but never thought he would earn something so big.

“You already thought of something?” Kurogane asked.

“Yes, Kuro-sama,” he smiled, “I know what I want.”

“And that is?”

Fai hummed and looked away shyly, “I… I want a pet.”

Kurogane narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Fai quickly realized his mistake and shook his head, “No! I mean… I want a bunny. That kind of pet.”

“A rabbit?” Kurogane relaxed and sat up beside Fai, who nestled into his side easily.

“Yes. A white one. The fluffiest one I can have, Kuro-sama.”

“Hmph, you’ll have to do a very good job for that.”

Fai laughed, “I will, but not for the bunny. I do that for you always.”

“Nn, good,” Kurogane kissed the top of his head, “I’m training you after your bath.”

Fai wanted to whine. It was Sunday. Couldn’t this wait until Monday when work began again? Still… perhaps training would be fun. He considered it all through his bath and breakfast.

Beside Kurogane’s work desk was Fai’s own personal setup, all of which was not there yesterday. Fuuma must have moved them in.

“Kneel in front of it. How well can you use a computer?”

Fai hummed, “Very well, Kuro-sama.”

“Good. We used a private website to communicate to our customers. Open chrome and open the first site on your favorite’s bar.”

Fai did so and waited for the next instruction. The website looked professional and upstanding. He had expected something darker and kinky. 

“Your username is Kitten21, capital K. Your password is Kurogane. Once you’re in, change the password immediately. Don’t tell anyone what it is, including me. You will change the password every week or be locked out of the website. If you get locked out you will be severely punished and fired from this duty permanently. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy,” Kurogane ruffled his hair, “You’ll be in charge of keeping my schedule and helping me train. Our playtime will be viewed by trainees and you will help in instructing them when I’m busy.”

“Yes, Master, I understand.”

“Good. I have someone in the basement right now that needs some persuasion.”

Fai stiffened. A show? He liked the shows they gave to the other submissives. He bit his lip and stayed still for his Master.

“You like that? I’ll fuck you until you faint in front of her. Show her everything she needs to prepare for. Take away her hope while I satisfy your lewd body. I’ll break you all over again.”

Goose bumps erupted over his skin. He could do that much easily. Kurogane had full ownership over him anyway. To be broken again would feel amazing. Teaching others this pleasure? That was a joy!

“Thank you, Kuro-sama.”

“Hmph,” Kurogane clipped the leash on to his collar and pulled him into a walking pace, “Let’s get to work, then.”

Fai crawled down the stairs behind his master and knelt when he stopped in the basement. He hadn’t been down here since his own training had completed. It was a bit strange to see an unfamiliar face locked the same way he had been.

Kurogane took off the collar and set it on a table, “Kitten, all fours.”

Fai leaned forward and threw his back side up. A lubed butt plug filled him quickly and he shuddered at the feeling. He felt the fur run down his legs and knew that his tail was inserted. 

“Kneel,” Kurogane didn’t wait to face the new trainee, “Hokuto, you are a doll from here onwards. Your only goal is to please your master.”

Fai knelt staring at the trainee. The poor girl was sobbing around her ball gag. It didn’t matter much. She would just need to adapt.

Fai almost laughed at the thought. Hisui was the one who told him that months ago. He knew better now, though. The tail stretching his ass reminded him more than enough of the good things that could happen when he listened. Even now a bunny was on the line for him. Maybe he was spoiled after all.

“Kitten, come. On your back, towards the door.”

He crawled beside Kurogane and flipped on his back, making sure his face was facing the door. His genitals were open for the trainee to see. The tail was under his back, but he quickly moved it so Kurogane could easily pull it out should he wish. In the right position, he stopped moving entirely and waited for the next order.

“Good boy,” Kurogane squat and pat his stomach, “Hokuto, this is how you listen to your master. Immediate and perfectly.”

Fai curled his toes in anticipation. He wanted so much more than instructing so random trainee. It was Sunday, wasn’t it? Play time over anything else.

“Be patient,” Kurogane ordered. 

Fai didn’t want to be patient, but Kurogane would get mad at him if he wasn’t. It was a terrible dilemma, but he knew what would win out. He stilled himself a took deep breaths. Kurogane would take care of him eventually. That’s what a master does for his pet.

“Lay still,” Kurogane stood up and dragged the girl to a wooden chair. She was strapped in tightly. 

Fai was curious about training a female. He had only experienced his own training. Would Kurogane end up fucking her? He didn’t like that thought. Even though this was Kurogane’s job, he wanted his Master to play with him only. Fai was all he needed.

He took to gag off of her mouth.

“What the fuck?! What is this?!”

Fai watched from his spot on the ground. The girl kept screaming and cursing them both out. He strained to hear if Kurogane gave him any orders. He assumed not and stayed still. 

Kurogane knelt in front of his face, “Kitten, can you guess who she is for? Give her a good look.”

She did look familiar. Was she some family of Kurogane’s? No. She didn’t look like him. She looked like someone, though. Ah!

“She looks like… Subaru. She’s for Seishirou.”

“Good. Do you know what he’s going to do to her?”

Fai felt himself pale. She was going to turned into ‘artwork.’ Sliced and cut until Seishirou was satisfied. Then, she would die after all the careful pain. She didn’t need training. Seishirou just loved fear.

Fai gulped down his own fear. Kurogane would always protect him. His Master needed and answer.

“She-”

“Shhh,” Kurogane placed a finger over his mouth, “It’s going to be quite the surprise.”

Fai nodded in agreement and chanced at a glance at the now silence woman. She was staring wide eyed at the two of them. 

“What are you going to do with me?” she growled through clenched teeth.

“Nothing,” Kurogane said, “You’re going to stay here until you decide to walk your ass over to your master on your own.”

“Never!”

“Hm, doubt it. This little Kitten’s life depends on it.”

She looked directly at Fai as if debating if his life was worth it.

It was only then Fai understood the play. That was an order. It had to have been. Kurogane would not hurt him because he had been good for a long time now.

He put on a scared face and thought about begging her to accept. Fai didn’t want to disobey him on accident, but he had to sell this, right? He slowly looked at Kurogane’s eyes and took the chance.

“M-master… You said you wouldn’t-”

Kurogane grabbed his throat to cut him off, "Quiet, I can train another you easily."

Fai gulped outwardly. On the inside he knew he had chosen well. The hand on his neck wasn't choking him. There was pressure, but it wouldn't even leave a bruise. 

He held his breath and let it out with a cough when Kurogane released him. Fai looking up at the girl with tears in his eyes. He tried to imagine a world where Kurogane would kill him. It was a terrible thought. What would he do in that situation?

Probably let him.

Fai shook his head, "I behaved!"

Kurogane pulled him off the ground and covered his mouth, "Shhh, Kitten. It's not up to you. It's up to her."

Fai's back was pressed against Kurogane's chest. The girl was buying it. His Master was perfect at this.

"Will you go to your master?"

Her eyes stuck to Fai's. He could read the apology in them and and he slowly started to shake his head.

"I-I... No! I won't! I can't!"

Fai screamed through Kurogane's hand as they stood.

He yanked Fai towards the door, "Stay there for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Wait! You can't just murder hi-"

The door slammed shut and Fai quieted himself. The room was soundproof after all. He fell to the floor as soon as Kurogane let go.

"Kitten? Did you believe I would kill you?"

Fai shook his head and got into his position, "You protect me."

"You're a smart Kitten. But don't yell in my ear ever again," Kurogane growled, "Go to the playroom and wait on the punishment bench."

Fai stiffened and looked at his knees. He had made a mistake and he felt terrible. Not wanting to make his Master even angrier, he crawled quickly up the stairs and went to the playroom.

The punishment bench was made of sturdy dark wood. It had been a few weeks since it was used, and Fai had hoped he would never need it again. He had just wanted to sell the act, but he should have known better. Kurogane hated loud people.

Fai stayed on his knees and laid his chest on the bench. He clasped his hands behind his back and waited for Kurogane to come. 

Last time, he was told his punishment before he even got to the bench. The anxiety of the unknown was hurting him more than the punishment would, he hoped. What if he was locked up and fucked all night? Or for 24 hours? 

Fai would be exhausted.

The door creaked open behind him and he choked down a whimper.


	14. Chapter 13

"52," Fai gripped the sides on the bench. He was thankful to be allowed to do this much, considering this was punishment.

The whip cracked on his thigh and he yelped, "53!"

He was halfway done. Then he could get his bath and things would be normal again. Fai learned his lesson. No more yelling when tricking trainees. This mistake would not happen twice.

"54!" Fai squeezed his eyes shut.

It hurt badly. Fai was crying onto the bench but kept counting out number after number. It was his fault this happened anyway.

It wasn't like Kurogane enjoyed hurting him. 

The bath water burned the lashes that crisscrossed the back of his body. He clenched his jaw to keep his voice down and soon the pain numbed. It was over.

Kurogane was back to being gentle. He bathed his kitten, being careful of the wounds made by Fai's outburst. 

Fai sighed in relief and prayed they wouldn't scar. If they did, Kurogane might not love him as much. He needed Kurogane to protect him or else someone would eat him up and spit out his bones. This was the best place for him.

"Are you tired?"

Fai nodded, "Yes, Master."

"After bath time, you are going write a report on what happened in training today. You need to keep track of it no matter what else happens. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," Fai said quickly. At least he was used to working while he was tired. Writing some notes on training sessions wasn't a hard task.

"That's my good Kitten," Kurogane nuzzled Fai's neck, "You can move the laptop where ever you please when you work alone, but you will kneel next to me while we work together. I'm going out once we're done, so you may write the report in bed if you want. If I'm not back after you're done, you may have some free time."

Fai waited to make sure Kurogane was finished before responding, "Thank you, Master. Where would you like me to be when you return?"

Kurogane chuckled, "At the landing to greet me, with your cat costume. And do not lay on your back while I'm gone."

"Yes, Master."

“Good boy,” Kurogane kissed his freshly cleaned hair, “Don’t disappoint me.”

Fai shook his head, “Never!”

Fai decided to work in the bed after seeing Kurogane off. His wounds stung and burned, but it would make a good memory for the next time he needed to fake fear. No more yelling. 

He sighed as he tapped the keyboard. The report was easy to write. He made sure to include how the girl looked each time he saw her, and her screaming as they left. Fai wondered if he should put a bit about her assumed guilt or mental state, but Kurogane didn’t ask his opinion. No more risks for today.

Fai had no idea how much longer Kurogane would be gone, but he knew being late was not an option. As soon as the report was saved, he changed into his cat costume. 

‘Costume’ was a bit of an overstatement. Fai slipped on his black stocking, the bottoms of which had paws. Then there was the tall, which surprisingly didn’t hurt him, and the cat ears clipped to his hair. The paw gloves made it hard for him to use his hands, so he put them on last and relaxed back on the bed.

In a matter of minutes, he was bored out of his mind. Kurogane being out meant Fai had nothing to do. He supposed he could read more of his book, but he might miss Kurogane coming home. That couldn’t happen. He couldn’t risk napping either. His work out and stretches would hurt with his back messed up, and it might cause him to scar. 

Fai moved to the living room and lounged on the couch. There was no telling how long his Master may be. This was why he wanted a pet so much. 

It was a much shorter time than he had assumed when Kurogane’s car pulled up the driveway. 

Fai perked up and ran over to the door. He was so happy Kurogane was home to play with him.

"Welcome home, Master," Fai bowed low.

"I'm home. We have guests."

Fai hummed and lifted his head to see Kakyou and Hisui just outside the door. He moved to the side to let them in, "It's good to see you, Lord Kokuyo and Hisui."

Kurogane pat him on the head and motioned for him the follow, "Hisui's here so you don't scar."

Fai mewled and crawled after his master. They went to the living room and Hisui started unpacking her bag.

"I need him to lay down," Hisui told Kurogane.

"You can command him," he grunted, "I need to talk with your master."

Hisui bowed and smiled at Fai, “Lay on your back.”

Fai did as he was told and tried to relax. The salve stung him, and he hissed quietly. This was just necessary for him to be loved by Kurogane. He couldn’t fathom scarring and being thrown out. 

“Easy there,” Hisui soothed, “It will numb soon.”

Fai nodded sucked in a breath. 

“What exactly happened?” Kokuyo sat on the couch.

“We have someone snooping around the business.”

That was not good news at all. Fai tried not to react. This conversation was not for him.

“Yeah? I’m not your hit man.”

Kurogane shrugged, “I’m not going to kill him yet.”

“You have a plan? Does he match one of your orders?”

“Not yet,” he conceded, “But I have the cops paid off anyway. I want to see how far he can take this.”

Kokuyo grinned, “You love living on the edge, don’tcha?”

Fai thought he did. Danger was one of Kurogane’s loves, along with cats and lithe blonds. How lucky Fai felt to fit that category!

“There isn’t much danger there,” Kurogane shrugged, “Kitten, did you finish your work?”

Fai almost sat up but was blocked by a gentle hand on his back, “Yes, Kuro-sama.”

“Hn, mind if I borrow Hisui?”

Kokuyo eyed him sharply, “For what?”

“I got a girl for Seishirou. She thinks he’s dead so I need another life dangle.”

He groaned, “Why does he insist on this game? It’s not like he plays with them long enough for it to matter.”

Kurogane rolled his eyes, “He ordered so I do it.”

“Fine, not like it’s the first time you’ve used her for work.”

“Thanks. Kitten, once your done, go to the camera room and take notes on what happens.”

“Yes, Master.”


	15. Chapter 14

It had been two weeks since Fai began helping Kurogane with work. He thought he had picked it all up rather quickly. He took training notes and organized emails and requests. Generally, he also helped train, but that was true before his new job. Now he simply got to work machines on others as well. It was a strange experience.

“Kitten,” Kurogane checked the rope holding their newest trainee down, “Prep him.”

“Yes, Master.”

Fai was only allowed to go near them when they were properly secured. Otherwise he may be attacked and held hostage. So far, none had tried but the two trainees in the corner had begun to understand Fai was not really against his actions. They were getting angry.

Fai slipped a plastic glove on. He wasn’t allowed to let someone else touch or dirty him. Fai eyed the plug he would be using. It was inflatable to stretch the trainee out. According to the request, this one would need to get accustomed to gapping, but the client wanted to stretch him part of the way. This was going to be about balancing those guidelines. All Fai had to do was get the toy in. 

A few minutes of Kurogane’s heavy stare were all that took, “He is ready, Master.”

“Sit still with the other two.”

Fai crawled next to the other chained trainees and gave them a little smile before watching Kurogane. He hoped he could comfort them and show how nice it was to give up control. He was there to help, after all.

Kurogane ended the session quicker than normal. He played with the trainee, stretching his hole and using a flesh light to make him feel good. The trainee’s stamina was veritably low compared to the others, so he didn’t last long. 

“Kitten, go make your reports and wait for me in on the couch.”

Fai nodded, “Yes, Master.”

He left the glaring trainees and crawled out the door. Once out of Kurogane’s view, he stood up and locked the door. Kurogane had a key and was always listening to make sure Fai was careful. An escape would mean the end for all of them.

Fai grabbed his computer and lounged on the couch while he wrote. He included how the other’s reacted in their own files for future reference and checked for new requests as well. Everything was important to keep Kurogane’s business running smoothly. 

After hearing the door shut, Fai quickly knelt on the couch and finished up his work. 

“Kitten,” Kurogane placed a hand on Fai’s hair, “Are you finished?”

Fai stopped typing to acknowledge Kurogane, “Almost, Kuro-sama. I’m inputting two new requests, then I will be done.”

“Good, hurry it up. I have a surprise for you.”

Fai grinned and nodded happily, “Yes, Kuro-sama! Thank you!”

He chuckled and ruffled Fai’s hair, “I haven’t even given it to you yet.”

“You never give me bad rewards, Master,” Fai hummed, “I will be done in a few minutes, I promise.”

Kurogane came around the couch and made Fai lean against him, “Tell me when you’re finished.”

Fai mewled in response and finished quickly. He needed to know what Kurogane had got him for his behavior. Maybe a new collar? Or a new outfit? Sweets wouldn’t be a surprise at this point.

“I’m finished, Kuro-sama!”

Kurogane groaned and tossed the laptop to the other side of the couch, “Come here.”

Fai turned to meet Kurogane for a hot kiss. He followed Kurogane’s lead and found his back on the couch faster than he could calculate.

“Kitten,” he smirked, “You only get this surprise if you can be good for me right now. Can you do that?”

Fai smiled widely, “Yes, Master!”

“Lift our legs.”

He pulled his knees to either side of his head and held them there.

Kurogane eyed Fai’s tail. He swirled his finger around the puckered hole, making Fai shiver. “Don’t say anything, no noises. You may cum when you want to.”

Fai bit his lip. He was loud on bed. Kurogane new that all too well. His Master really wanted to test him, but Fai would not disobey. He never wanted to disobey Kurogane. 

Kurogane ripped the tail out and tossed it aside. He grinned at Fai’s jaw clench. He already bought the reward, but a little test was all in good fun. If he had to, he could return it or just dump it with one of the other submissives. 

“Good boy. Stroke yourself.”

Fai took a deep breath in and slowly pleasured himself. 

Kurogane watched him intently. He knew what made Fai feel the best. He didn’t want Fai to half ass it to stay quiet. As expected, Fai pleased himself well. His Kitten was trained by the best there was, after all.

Without warning, Kurogane pushed himself deep inside Fai. His pet covered his mouth with his free hand to stop the wail Kurogane was looking for. It wasn’t against the rules, yet.”

“Don’t cover your mouth,” Kurogane ordered and started moving, “Keep playing with yourself.”

Fai gipped the couch with one hand and pleasured his cock with the other. It was hard to stay quiet and Kurogane pounded into him. His Master sighed and groaned above him. All Fai could do was hold his breath and come over his hands. 

“Good boy,” Kurogane cooed and pulled Fai’s hands over his head, “Are you breathing? Would you choke yourself to follow my rules?”

Fai nodded quickly but felt the urge to breath bubble up. He couldn’t really suffocate himself. His stupid body wouldn’t let it happen nor matter how hard he tried to follow Kurogane’s orders.

“I’m glad,” he grunted and plunged deeper in, “but I don’t want you dead yet. Go ahead to make noise. Let the neighbors know how good I fuck you.”

Fai sucked in air and cried out his pleasure. It felt so good his ass was pulsing. 

“You’re the greatest, Master! I love you so much!”

Kurogane smirked and came inside his pet. He done a great job. In the back of his mind he wondered if Fai would really kill himself should he ask. 

“I want to stay here and fuck you until you bleed,” he groaned and pulled out.

Fai wanted that too. He smiled and purred at his Master.

“You want that? I promised you a reward, though.”

Fai blink a couple times, remembering what the bet was for. 

Kurogane stood up and zipped his pants, “Come on, follow me. I’m giving you a room to yourself for your free time.”

Fai crawled behind Kurogane, even though he was tired from their play. The thought of a surprise big enough to take up a whole room energized him more than enough to keep moving.

Kurogane held the door open for him, “Go ahead.”

Fai crawled all the way in and knelt before looking around. 

“Oh!” Fai covered his mouth with excitement, “Look at him!”

A white bunny was exploring the room decorated with pet supplies and toys.

“Go ahead and play with her,” Kurogane smiled.

Fai scrambled over to pick the fluffy animal up and hugged him, “Her? She’s so cute! Thank you so much, Kuro-sama!”

“Just make sure he never leaves this room. The maids know to keep him fed and watered. You can come play with him during your free time. If he makes a mess, get a maid to clean it up.”

Fai purred and grinned at his Master, “You’re wonderful! Can I show him to the others?”

Kurogane thought about it, “I don’t want him out of this room, but we haven’t had a playdate here in a long time. If we have time between trainees You can show them.”

Fai nuzzled her forehead, “Have you named her?”

He chuckled, “She’s yours to name. I don’t care what you choose.”

Fai looked at the white bunny closely as it sniffed at him, “Hmm, Mokona! Your name is Mokona now!”

Kurogane went to leave, “Go ahead and play with her for a bit. I’m going out to meet a client.” He turned on the TV hanging in the corner. It had the four outer camera feeds rolling on it, “Make sure you greet me properly.”

Fai set Mokona down and bowed low, “Thank you, Master. Travel safe.”


	16. Chapter 15

Fai would have hated this situation only a few months ago. He would have killed himself trying to free his brother. He nearly tried to kill himself anyway, and it had gotten him to worst torture he had ever experienced.

He knew Yui had been snooping around, but never thought Kurogane would invite him in. Was this a test? Maybe he wanted both twins to serve him. Maybe he would sell Yui to the highest bidder. It didn't matter.

Fai stayed kneeling by his master even as Yui ran to hug him. Fai hugged him back and smiled softly.

"Oh my God! Where have you been? What has he done to you?!"

Kurogane stepped back, "I'll let you two talk." He left the room without even locking the door. 

This must be a test after all. 

Fai stood up and took Yui to the couch, "It's been a long time, I missed you!"

Yui shook his head and started to cry, "We thought you died! Why didn't you call?"

Fai sighed. He knew the story by heart by now, "I wanted to drop off the map. Kuro-sama gave me that shot, and I followed him here."

"He abducted you, didn't he? Just tell me the truth."

"He didn't, honestly," Fai leaned against Yui's shoulders, "We dated for a month before he asked me to be his kitten."

Yui leaned in and whispered, "You don't have to lie to me. I know what he does, and I need proof to show the police to get you out of here. They won't come without solid proof."

Fai shook his head, "You're wrong. About many things. I'm here by choice and I love Kuro-sama. Let me be here and go back to your life."

Yui growled and shot off the couch, "Are you insane? I'm trying to save you!"

Fai looked down at his legs, "You're only reminding me why I didn't tell you anything sooner."

"Liar! You weren't even gay!"

Fai glared up at his brother, "I'm bi, actually. Always have been. I only took girls home because I was afraid of this conversation! You can judge me all you want but don't accuse the man who makes me happy of crimes because of it!"

Yui took a step back. He obviously did know what had happened. Yui was smart, but Fai knew better than to run or give him information. Kurogane would just end up training Yui, too. He may have that planned regardless.

Either way, it was easier to go with the story.

"Fine. Protect that bastard," Yui spat out, "I won't give up on you. I will get you out of here, and don't you forget that!"

Yui stormed out of the room and Fai slid to his knees on the floor. A few minutes passed before Kurogane came in, "Good boy."

Fai smiled at the floor. He had done well again. 

"Your brother left, you put on a good show for him," he pet Fai's head as a reward.

Fai purred and leaned into Kurogane's leg. He sighed happily but refrained from hugging the sturdy leg. Kurogane hadn't said it was okay.

Kurogane squatted and lifted Fai's chin, "You know what good little kittens get, right?"

Fai beamed in response and mewled. He knew Kurogane loved the sound.

"What would you like?"

What would he like? New shoes might be nice? He saw some new vintage heel style was coming out soon. Perhaps next time.

He grinned, "Cake!"

Kurogane chuckled and picked Fai up, "It's always sweets with you."

He held Fai like a baby in one arm while the 'kitten' nuzzled into his clothes. A cake was easy to get. Kurogane knew that lying to his brother was easy enough, so it was a fitting reward. Fai had always been good and requesting as much as he could get away with. 

Kurogane enjoyed watching him lick up the sweets anyway.

“Master?” Fai wanted to know more about Yui’s interruptions.

“Not now,” Kurogane said and set him on the couch.

Fai stayed quiet and let Kurogane move him as he pleased. He ended up on top of Kurogane as the watched the news. 

Fai ignored it as much as possible and reveled in the feel of Kurogane holding him. This wasn’t a rare situation, but he loved it all the same. His Master was warm and strong. Fai felt so comfortable he could sleep. He knew Kurogane would wake him if he shouldn't be asleep. Fai never had to ask to sleep like this. If was a cat behavior to nap in a comfortable place. The more cat-like Fai acted, the happier it made Kurogane.

Fai wasn't sure how long he napped when he was woken up. It couldn't have been more than an hour, he assumed. The sun was nearing the horizon but not quite below it yet.

"I'm making dinner," Kurogane grumbled.

Fai slipped off of him, still half asleep. He followed Kurogane to the kitchen and knelt next to the oven. This was his alcove so he could be out of the way, but still stay close.

As usual, Kurogane placed a bowl of milk for him to drink while cooking. Fai lapped lazily at it, knowing he had plenty of time to drink it all before the main course was finished.

"I'm making rolls. Do you want tuna and salmon? I have eel, too."

Fai hummed. Fish wasn't his favorite, but Kurogane always steamed his portion after learning he couldn't physically stomach raw fish. "No eel, please."

Kurogane glanced over his shoulder, "And? You didn't sound done."

Fai blushed and took another lap of milk, "I shouldn't request anything else, Kuro-sama. You've been more than I deserve today."

He chuckled and squat in front of Fai, "You want milk tea, right? With bobas?"

Fai blushed harder, "Yes, Master."

Kurogane scratched under Fai's chin, "That's fine. I'll make it for you but you're going to work for it."

Fai shivered and purred, "Thank you, Master."

What would he have to do for the milk tea? He was already excited thinking about it. What toys would he use? What paddles or crops? Would he by gagged? Blindfolded? Hung in the air? It had been a long time since Kurogane practiced shibari. 

Kurogane looked at his pet completely amused, “Why are you more excited for tonight than I am?”

“I love everything you do.”

“Everything?”

Fai thought back to the punishments he’d been through, “Even when it hurts. You do everything because you care about me and want me to be perfect.”

Kurogane didn’t know how to respond. Fai had taken to being a pet better than Kurogane had ever dreamed. This wasn’t just his training. His personality allowed this. 

Kurogane smirked and grabbed Fai’s loose hair, “I’m going to fuck you until you pass out.”


	17. Chapter 16

Yui couldn’t let this go. The police were useless without any proof, so he needed to get proof. Even the police in Fai’s city refused to help. If Fai wouldn’t provide it, then someone else would.

He thought that it would be easy to get someone to talk about the local trafficker. Yet, no one would open their mouth. Not even the old lady that just had her granddaughter stolen a few months back. 

They all knew ‘nothing.’

“Maybe he did choose to go there,” Ashura said over the phone.

“No way. He was supposed to visit. If he wanted to disappear, he would have at least canceled with us. Plus, the guy at the club said he walked out with a guy and passed out. That sounds like drugs. Doesn’t it?”

“Or too much alcohol,” he replied, “But I understand your suspicion.”

“Don’t you want him back?!”

“I thought he was dead, Yui. I’m happy to know he’s still out there and the thought he might be happier now makes me relieved,” Ashura said honestly.

Yui bit his nail, “I just don’t buy it.”

He sighed, “I know. Just be careful. If you’re right, then there is a good chance some of the police are paid off. It’s likely that some of the people you’ve spoken too are on the payroll as well.”

Yui smiled. Ashura had taught them well about detective work, being a retired freelancer himself. Even if he claims to believe Fai to be happy, it was nagging him, too.

“I’ll be careful, and you know where I am if something happens. Talk to you tomorrow.”

Yui checked his clock. It was time to do his daily pleading at the station. After that, he could sort through more articles. 

Trying to connect kidnappings to Kurogane was difficult. Near impossible, merely because he didn’t want to admit it was impossible. There had to be a flub somewhere, some mistake that will cost him everything. There had to be.

\- - -

“Wow, he really is Fai’s mirror image,” Fuuma whistled to himself.

He felt this was unnecessary. Even if the kid found his proof and the police agreed to help, Kurogane would have plenty of warning to get out. Still, the thought of danger thrilled him almost as much as it did his boss. 

He hoped Kurogane would let him play with the blonde, too.

\- - -

"I have your brother in the basement."

Fai perked up from his laptop. He thought Yui had gone home after a month of not hearing about it. Apparently, his brother hadn't given up.

He looked through the list of requests, "There aren't any-"

"I know," he said darkly.

Fai shut his mouth, realizing he had assumed Kurogane was too stupid to memorize his own requests. He made himself small and bowed in apology.

"Hmph, I've got no use for him but I'm tired of him snooping around," Kurogane leashed Fai and started walking him towards the basement, "Someone always wants blonde hair and blue eyes eventually, so he shouldn't be hard to sell. In the meantime, we're going to break him down."

Fai purred to show he was listening. He remembered the steps well. Tell the rules, break them down and build them back up how you want them. He experienced them all firsthand even before Kurogane had him help organize the business.

Fai knelt beside Kurogane in the room. He stared at his brother locked in the same chains he had once been in. It was like looking into his own past.

"You fucker! Let us go!"

Kurogane smirked and took the leash off of Fai, "He’s still asking for you to leave. You can go, if you want. You can walk over there, free him, and walk away. I won't do anything."

Fai's heart nearly stopped beating as he fought the urge to look up at Kurogane with his surprise. He knew Kurogane was telling the truth. He always kept his word, but Fai wasn't sure if he wanted to leave. He couldn't go back to his job, back to caring for himself and being terrified of someone else raping him.

Kurogane was safety.

Fai stayed still.

Kurogane looked back at Yui, "There's your answer. Any other requests?"

Yui spat as close to Kurogane as he could, "You bastard! What did you do to him?! You monster!"

Kurogane sighed and took a seat, "Hungry, Kitten?"

Fai crawled between his legs and opened his mouth wide. He liked giving shows. He liked showing how good he was, how irreplaceable he was.

Kurogane unzipped his jeans and took his cock out, “Don’t waste any.”

Fai quickly wrapped his mouth around the member. He had it down his throat and sucked hungrily before he could think about taking it slow. He bobbed his head languidly just how Kurogane liked it. The growls coming from above him proved he was doing good.

Yui teared up at the scene. What had happened to his brother? Fai had never been obedient in his life. On top of that, he would gag if a spoon got too deep in his mouth. He was sensitive and joyful. This Fai was a foreign man that Yui couldn’t understand. 

He turned away.

Kurogane tsked, “Fai, your brother looked away from us.”

Fai winced and made louder noises. He made it wetter and slurped on the cock. He knew Yui couldn’t block out the noise.

Kurogane groaned and pushed Fai’s mouth all the way on him, “Good boy.”

Fai couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t need to right now. Pubes tickled his nose and saliva dripped down his chin. It wasn’t comfortable. Fai didn’t care.

Finally, he was released and took a deep breath. Kurogane stopped him from starting again, “You’re a very hungry kitten today, but I have a game I want to play. On your knees.”

Fai scooted back and took his position. Kurogane didn’t bother to put his penis away as he stood up. He went behind Fai, leaving his pet to look at Yui in the corner. 

He was facing away with his eyes shut tight. Fai could understand his fear and disgust. Kurogane had taken away his gag reflex early on and taught him how to use his mouth on some big dildoes. The old Fai, the one Yui knew, could have never done that.

“Come here.”

Fai turned and crawled over the bench Kurogane was patting. He knelt and waited for instructions.

“Belly up.”

He laid his back against the bench and locked his arms above his head. He spread his legs and put them feet flat on either side.

Kurogane stretched Fai’s arms straight and tied them to a bar. Next, he moved each leg into a stirrup and fastened them in place. After wheeling up a fucking machine, he held up two dildoes, “I’ll let you pick which one you want.”

Fai eyed them both. They were large, but one had a knot near the base. It was a personal favorite, but it would make him cum too quickly. They were putting on a show, he had to pick the other one, “Left.”

Kurogane gave a single nod and set it up, pressing the lubed end of the dildo against Fai’s opening. He grabbed the remote and stalked to where Yui was refusing to look. 

“Open your eyes.”

Yui shook his head, “Fuck you!”

He wrenched Yui’s head up by his hair, “Open your eyes, or I’ll make Fai bleed.”

That was an empty threat. Kurogane would never mar Fai’s skin, save the brand that connected them. He liked the perfect porcelain look that Fai had. Still, it got Yui to creak open his eyes.

He cried when he saw the position Fai was in, “Why am I watching this?!”

Fai shivered as the dildo was slowly pushed in. He closed his eyes as it filled him completely, before being pulled out at the same, robotic pace. Kurogane was being nice today.

“This is your future,” he growled and turned up the speed a touch, “Right now, no one even wants you, so you’re going to have to work extra hard for me.”

Yui clenched his jaw, “I won’t! I’ll never be a fuck toy for anyone!”

The sentence was familiar, and Fai nearly laughed. The toy stirring up his insides made him moan instead. 

“That’s what they all say,” he rolled his eyes, “That’s what Fai said, too. Now look at him, having the time of his life being fucked by plastic. We’re all just horny animals.”

Yui growled and tried to close his eyes again.

“Open them!” Kurogane held the back of his neck, “Before I need to replace my kitten.”

Yui obeyed for his brother’s life.

Fai didn’t call Kurogane out on his lie.

This was the game they were playing.

Fai gasped when the dildo sped up. It was faster than normal now and he tried his best not to squirm. That would only hurt him. He cried out and clenched his toes and hands. It still felt good. Everything Kurogane did felt good, “Please, Kuro-sama, may I cum?”

“No,” he called out and looked back at Yui, “He’s a whore now. You will be too. I would have let you go if you would have just stopped snooping around. You could have lived your average little life knowing Fai was cared for. Instead, you forced my hand. Now it’ll be up to your master whether or not you ever see the sun. I know I won’t let you.”

“Please, Kuro-sama, may I cum?!”

“Wait.”

Yui was shaking watching his brother unravel. The machine was pounding into him so fast; he must be in pain. Yet he was asking to orgasm? Kurogane truly trained him to his own design. He was terrified.

“Please, Kuro-sama-”

“Cum,” Kurogane said, satisfied with the fear etched on Yui’s face. 

Fai came and shouted out. His body convulsed but the machine was only turned lower. The dildo still pounded into his over sensitive body. He gasped but didn’t dare ask for mercy. Kurogane wouldn’t be happy if he did.

Fai looked over and saw Yui looking hopelessly at him. He knew that look, even though he had never seen it on anyone else. He remembered the feeling of it on his own face before he had given in. Yui would learn to be happy.

Fai relaxed again as the dildo began giving him pleasure. It took time to get back in the mood. Kurogane had spent a long time training his body to get it up quickly and it had paid off in spades. Even without a break, merely the slowing of the toy, he was back and ready for his master to play with him. His cock twitched back to life.

Kurogane stopped the toy and moved it out of Fai, “Good boy. Now stay still.”

He undid Fai’s restraints, but Fai didn’t move. Kurogane licked up his chest and teased at his nipples. He bit down harshly on it and pulled it up in his teeth.

Fai yelped and twitched up before his nipple was released. He had moved when told not to. He retook his position while panting, hoping the reaction was fine.

Kurogane hummed approvingly and rubbed his ass, “Very good, Kitten. You’ve learned so well.”

Fai grinned at the compliment. He lived to make Kurogane happy. He really loved this man. 

“Go face your brother, all fours.”

Fai slipped off the bench and crawled sensually over to his brother. Just before him, he stuck his bum in the air and rested his head on the wood floor. His ass faced Kurogane, and he was sure Yui had a good view of his arching back. These commands were something Yui would have to know.

Kurogane came over and gave Fai’s bum a pat. His stare bore into Yui, “Not many people get to see such a clear vision of their future. You should feel lucky.” He pried Fai’s hole open. Even though his kitten whimpered, his body acted happy, “You’re twitching.”

Fai lightly pushed his ass back to show his want. Kitten’s been good and patient. Kitten wants a treat.

Kurogane chuckled, “So eager.” He sunk three fingers in.

Fai groaned against the floor and relaxed into the touch. He wanted Kurogane’s shaft, but a fist would do nicely. As long as it was Master, nothing else mattered.

“Tell me, are you this excited because we have a voyeur,” Kurogane pulled out and poured more lube over his hand, “Or because that voyeur happens to be your twin?”

Fai’s cock twitched in anticipation. He rolled his head to look up at Yui with hooded eyes, knowing Kurogane’s question was more a command. He wanted Fai to be cruel to Yui, and Fai wouldn’t deny his master anything.

Kurogane pushed his fist deep inside Fai, pushing him to rest his head on Yui’s lap. He cried out and clawed at Yui’s thighs. Kurogane thrusted his fist in and out, making sure to play with Fai’s prostate.

Fai bit down on Yui’s thigh to stop himself from cumming too quick. Kurogane knew just how to toy with his body.

Yui tried to move away, but Fai held him tightly.

“Please, Master, may I cum?!”

“Yes,” Kurogane said.

Fai came on Yui with a loud moan. His ass felt empty when Kurogane pulled out. 

“K-kuro-sama,” Fai panted, “May I lay down?”

Kurogane picked him up and saw the rough bite mark, “Kitten, did you bite your brother?”

“Yes, Master,” he breathed.

“Good boy,” Kurogane smirked, “I think you just earned another reward.”

Fai grinned and nuzzled his shirt, “Thank you, Kuro-sama.”

“Would you like a bath?”

“Yes, Master.”

Yui was crying and curled up on himself. 

Kurogane glanced his way but decided not to goad him further. This was a successful night. He didn’t need to push Yui further than this.

“Kitten, let’s get you washed up. Then we’ll have dinner.”


	18. Chapter 17

Fai hummed as he made his way down to the basement. Kurogane wanted him to get Yui packed up for the play date. He had never packed anyone for movement but could guess what needed to be done.

Yui growled at him, “What are you doing?”

“We’re going to a playdate,” Fai smiled. 

He knew where the cages were kept and rolled one out. Yui would need to be in it so he didn’t escape on the car ride.

“Playdate? What the Hell is that?”

Fai laughed, “Exactly what you think it is, I imagine. We’re going to play with my friends and their Masters.”

“I’m not getting in that!”

Yui was also loud. Kurogane hated loud people. A ball gag then? He was already tied up, so that wasn’t much of an issue. Fai looked at the wall and tried to decide what gag to use. All of Fai’s personal toys were in his playroom, but he recognized a few that had been used on him early on. Those would not do.

“Why are you following him? You could be gone already!”

Fai hummed and took a green one off the wall. Kurogane liked red and black, and always used blue on him. Green wouldn’t appeal to him. 

“He is my Master. I live to make him happy.”

Yui scooted himself away from Fai as he approached, “I won’t wear that!”

“Don’t be difficult. It will be worse for you if you resist,” Fai warned and pulled the gag over his lips, “Open up.”

Yui shook his head and clamped his jaw.

“I swear it’s clean. Put it on, already.”

Yui tried to pull away. 

Fai sighed. If he had to be cruel, he would. He would be anything for Kurogane.

"You're going to get me in trouble."

Yui turned his head to look at his brother but didn't speak.

"Do you know what happens to a pet that can't follow orders? 100 lashes."

Fai had deserved those last time, but Yui didn't need to know that. If his brother didn't relent, then he had other options to make him gasp. Something told him this was the less hurtful way to get him to open his mouth.

Yui surprised him. He looked away and kept his mouth clamped shut. 

Fai had to take things up a notch, "You'd rather have me whipped then wear a gag? You sure made a show of helping me. I guess you pride is more important than my life."

Yui whipped his head around, "That's not-"

Fai was quick and shove the ball it and fasten it in place. This was the kind of trickery Kurogane used often. If he knew a trainee's soft spot, he could use it to make progress.

"Uh-her!" Yui tried to speak around the gag.

Fai tsked at him, "See? That's why you need to be gagged. You wouldn't even need a cage if you just behaved yourself."

Fai heard Kurogane laugh behind him and dropped to his knees. He wasn't sure when he had joined them, but he hoped he didn't make a mistake.

"Feral pets get caged," he agreed and pat Fai's head, "You did well."

Fai let out his breath and mewled lovingly. 

"As for you," he walked towards Yui, "Will you get in the cage by yourself?"

Yui would have spat if he could. The glare would have to be answer enough.

"I thought so," Kurogane slipped on leather gloves and unlocked his chain from the wall. 

Yui started to pull immediately but Kurogane was too strong for him. He was pulled to the cage and shoved inside quickly.

"Fai, wait for me at the top of the stairs."

Fai crawled his way up and waited near the panel. For caged trainees, Kurogane had a dolly installed. It simply lifted the cages up the stairs so he wouldn’t have to drug them to safely transport them.

Fai pressed the button on Kurogane's signal and draped a blanket over the cage once they made it to the top.

"Your stuff is in the van. Sit in there and wait."

Fai bowed and stood up to leave. He was allowed to walk so his knees didn't get her on the cement in the garage. He slipped on his coat and boots before taking his seat diagonal to the driver's. 

Soon, Kurogane loaded Yui in and buckled Fai up. He sighed once he took his seat and glanced back at Fai.

"When we get there, take the trainee to the pet room. You can show them if you want, but the gag stays on."

"Yes, Kuro-sama."

\- - -

Fai rolled the cage into the room and stopped it next to the fireplace.

“What’s that?” Subaru knelt by it; his left thigh wrapped up from a new addition.

“Guess!” Fai chirped and took his usual place in front of the fire.

“New trainee,” Hisui laughed, “There isn’t much else it could be.”

“Unless Kurogane got him a new pet,” Kamui said.

“No new pet,” Fai smiled, “Mokona is all I need.”

“More than you need,” Kamui corrected.

“Either way… I don’t think I told you about this,” Fai sat up and pulled the blanket off.

Yui glared at the submissives and stayed close to the wall. The gag had some spit dripping over it from his yelling during the journey. 

“You have a twin?” Hisui hummed, “You didn’t mention that.”

Fai shrugged, “I more or less just forgot. He was looking for me and kept trying to get the police involved so Kuro-sama trapped him.”

Subaru smiled sadly, “He never stood a chance against them.”

“I told him to stop. Kuro-sama let him in to check on me, but he just wouldn’t quit.”

Kamui crouched close to the cage, “Why did you guys bring him here?”

Fai laid back down, “I assume he wants Yui to see our playdate. He’s not being trained yet because Kuro-sama doesn’t have any orders Yui could fit.”

“Who bit him?” Kamui smirked at Fai.

Fai blushed, “Yeah… me. Kuro-sama was fisting me and I got carried away.”

Hisui laughed, “I assume Kurogane was very happy with you over that.”

Fai knelt and pulled up his dress to show his new garter belt, “I got this!”

Subaru felt it, “It’s beautiful.”

Fai dropped his dress and beamed, “I love it, but I love the way Kuro-sama looks at me more. I think he likes it more than I do.”

“It looks very pretty on you,” Hisui complimented, “Will we be able to talk with your brother?”

“You can talk to him, but he gets loud without the gag. It annoys Kuro-sama.”

Kamui rolled his eyes, “You weren’t any better. ‘I’m going to escape!’ Liar.”

Fai bit his lip, remembering how he used to act, “I know… It’s embarrassing to think about!”

Hisui giggled and pet Fai’s head, “Don’t worry, you’ve seen plenty of trainees go through the same thing. It always takes time.” She hummed and went back to the couch, “I am glad you’re happier now. I like having you around.”

Fai sighed, “You’re the one who said it. Actually, you all said it. It’s easier this way. Plus, Kuro-sama really does spoil me when I behave!”

\- - -

“What’s with this impromptu meeting?” Kokuyo tapped the table.

Fuuma leaned back in his chair, “We have a leak.” 

“The twin, I’m guessing?” Seishirou grinned.

“Of course,” Fuuma matched his smile, “He was on the phone right before I snagged him. Turns out their father is a retired detective. His disappearance is suspicious, but not necessarily a big problem.”

“No, it’s enough,” Kurogane sighed, “They’ve been waiting for even the smallest thread to follow. They know he was after me and he’s gone now. It’s obvious what happened.”

“You did it on purpose?” Kokuyo smiled, “Sly dog.”

He laughed, “It was only a matter of time before this happened. I like being prepared.”

“So, what know?” Seishirou asked.

“It’s time to retire.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

Kurogane glared at Seishirou. They had all agreed to go down together a long time ago. Seishirou was a sadistic bastard, but he wouldn’t break his word, “Tough shit.”


	19. Chapter 18

Fuuma pushed open the doors, “Playtime!”

Kurogane came in next, “How’s our guest?”

Fai smiled up at him, “Welcome back, Master. The trainee has been marginally behaving.”

“Hn, good. Subaru, your master’s waiting by the door. Go.”

Subaru bowed deeply, threw on his rope and skittered out the door. Fai thought it was odd. Seishirou was normally very excited for group plays. Still, it didn’t bother him for long.

“Kitten,” Kurogane grinned and dropped his toy bag, “Come here.”

Fai mewed happily and crawled to his Master. He knelt in front of him and purred as Kurogane rewarded him with a soft stroke through his hair. 

“Are you ready to play?”

Fai nodded, already in full play mode. In these plays, he was meant to be a full-on cat. No words until he was ready to cum. 

Kurogane dug through the bag, “Fuuma, you alright with them playing together?”

Fuuma smirked at Kamui, “I think that’d be alright. Get on the couch, brat.”

Kamui glared but did as he was told. 

Kurogane glanced at Fai, “Go to him. Give us a show.”

Fai hadn’t done this before. It was a new command, but he could guess what was going to happen.

He crawled over to the couch and climbed up it. 

“Kitten, make the brat feel good.”

Fai licked his lips and leaned on Kamui. He kissed his chin, hoping it was a good start. Kurogane was watching, Fai could feel it. He pecked at the corner of Kamui’s mouth and mewled for a response.

Kamui was hesitant but pulled Fai closer anyway. He treated Fai like the horny cat he was. They kissed for the first time. 

Fai opened his mouth and let their tongues collide. It was easier than he thought it would be. He thought Kurogane would be the only one to kiss him, but Kamui’s mouth was nice too. Kurogane wanted him to taste this. Fai smiled and crawled on top of the brat.

He purred and gave his Master a side eye. Kurogane was enjoying the two of them. Fai wanted him to only enjoy his Kitten. He had to try harder. This show would be a match.

“Angel,” Kokuyo cooed, “You look like you want to do something.”

Hisui was watching intently while leaning against her master’s leg. Fai thought she looked very different than normal. Something sadistic was set in her features.

Kurogane glanced at Fuuma, who nodded once. He passed Fai’s bag to her, “We give you permission to command them.”

Kamui stiffened and stopped the kiss. It was clearly not his first time being commanded by Hisui, but Fai had no idea this was even in the cards for them. She was always so sweet, but that face had melted into a wry grin.

“Thank you,” she smiled and stood. Hisui glanced at the bag and was quick to pull out a crop and a nipple clamp set. A chain tied the two clamps together.

Fai felt a shiver run through him, but he wasn’t sure if it was excitement or apprehension. Hisui had always been so submissive in their group plays. He also had never been commanded to pleasure the other submissives, so there were many new things happening.

“On the floor.”

Fai and Kamui both knelt on the floor quickly. Their Masters had given her permission, after all. Disappointing her was the same as disappointing them.

She sat on the couch and set a one foot in each of their laps, “My feet are sore. Fix that. Whoever does best gets a reward, the other gets punished.”

Fai was at a disadvantage. Hisui must have known that too. Kurogane would never ask him for massages or service like this. He was a cat. By the way Kamui got right to it, he could assume Kamui had some experience with this.

He didn’t want to be outdone.

Fai kissed her foot and started kneading the bottom of it. It must have not been that good as Hisui gave him a swift hit on the back.

“Gently, Fai.”

This was embarrassing. He didn’t know a thing about massages. Maybe there was a may to make up for it?

Fai kissed her toe and started to use his tongue to press against her foot. His hands weren’t nearly as good as his tongue. He glanced up to make sure he was still in line.

Hisui smiled at him and gave Kamui a whip, “It looks like our new competitor is more bold than you are.”

Kamui glared at the foot and tried harder.

Fai suckled her toes and rubbed the rest of her foot gently, as she’d asked. The thought of being punished for inadequacy was morbidly embarrassing. Fai knew he was the best and he couldn’t let Kurogane see any less.

“Very good, you two. Are our Master’s pleased?”

“I am,” Kokuyo chuckled.

Fai felt Kurogane boring a hole in his head. He was entranced. That was a good sign, right?

He moved up and licked the front of her shin.

Another whip, “Did I say to move on? My foot isn’t healed yet.”

She pulled them both away, “That’s sad. I really liked your way of doing things. Go the corner and kneel in the handle of this crop while I reward Kamui.”

Fai felt the shame rise to his cheeks. He took the crop and crawled over to his punishment corner. Kurogane still wanted him, right? Would he be punished again when they went home? The crop dug into his legs as he knelt.

Hisui spread her legs and moved her panties aside, “Come here, Kamui. You get to taste me.”

With no argument from Fuuma, Kamui pulled himself closer and touched her thighs.

“No hands. Keep them behind your back.”

He complied and gave a light lick up her slit. Fai could tell he had eaten a woman out before. Whether it was only Hisui or not was a mystery. All he did know was that he wanted to taste her too.

“Very good,” she sighed, “My Lord, may I come as I wish?”

Kokuyo came over behind the couch and dropped his pants, “Absolutely not.”

Hisui smiled up at him and took him in her mouth. Lucky.

Fuuma joined in to fuck his toy.

Fai felt cold and lonely with Kurogane just watching him. The crop was painful, and his Master was leaving him out of the fun. He would have cried if it weren’t his own fault. Hisui was certainly a harsh sadist.

Kurogane stalked over to him, “You’re shaking, Kitten. Can’t handle it.”

“I can, Master,” he insisted.

“Hmph,” he grinned, “I’ll let you go if you can do something for me.”

Fai bowed to him, still on the crop.

“Come here.”

Fuuma pulled Kamui back, as if on cue. Whatever Kurogane wanted had to do with them/ It looked like Fuuma was excited for it too. 

Kokuyo wasted no time jumping on the couch to defile his angel.

Kurogane made Fai kneel pressed flush against Kamui. The feeling of his erection rubbing against the soft skin made him close his eyes. This felt so nice after his punishment. Kurogane pulled out his tail and immediately replaced it with his shaft.

“M-master!” he gasped and held on to Kamui.

They were together in this, probably the closest they had ever been. Fai pecked Kamui’s lips. It just felt right. Kurogane fucked him harder for it, a good sign. This was new group play, and Fai hoped they would do it more often.


	20. Chapter 19

Kurogane never left him cuffed at the end of the night.

Fai fidgeted to find a comfy spot for his arms. His Master was tightly curled around his back and locking his body to the bed. At least that wasn't unusual.

Maybe he should have asked to be uncuffed? It was borderline for him. Kurogane might have been mad or might have given in to such a request. Either way, Fai knew it was too late to do anything about it.

He took a deep breath and tried to sleep. It was hard to ignore the gnawing ache of something unusual. 

Kurogane was not particularly a man of habit when it came to play but followed a strict schedule outside of that. Cuddling was normal, but he always took the cuffs off first. He hated feeling the cold metal at night.

So, why now? Why tonight?

Bright lights glared through the window. The outside came to life with shouts and curses. Fai heard the doors crash open. They were caught.

Kurogane held Fai to the bed and growled, "Stay down."

Fai didn't need to be told that. This was terrifying. Kurogane had a plan, though. He always did.

The bedroom door burst open and Kurogane knelt with his hands raised.

Fai stay obediently in the bed even as they shoved his Master's face to the ground. Soon after, Fai was pulled from the bed and forced to the floor too. His arms landed painfully beneath him.

"That's one of them! Where's the other?!"

The shouted at Kurogane but he kept his mouth shut. 

Fai was lifted up. They started to take him from the room.

"No. No!" he struggled against them, "Kuro-sama! Master!"

"Woah!" the SWAT holding him picked his feet off the ground to get him out, "We're here to help!"

Why was everyone trying to help him? Did they know what he wanted? Clearly not.

"No! Leave me with Master! Please!"

Outside of the house, he was injected with a sedative. Fai saw Yui being carried out just before everything went dark.

\- - -

"He's cooperating," Yuuko wrote a few notes in her book.

Fai didn't care to respond. Yuuko was here to fix him, but Kurogane would find him here. He didn't want to be fixed just to be trained again. He needs to remember everything.

"I thought you might like to hear that."

"If he's not here, I don't care."

Yuuko chuckled and wrote more, "Anything exciting happen to you recently? I heard you've befriended a few patients."

Fai thought about his past week. Dr. Stockill came to mind, that was certainly 'exciting.'

He squeezed his legs tighter to his chest, "Not really."

"Hm," Yuuko hummed, "How are you feeling. Any side effects from the medication?"

Fai shook his head.

"Are you actually taking it?"

Fai nodded. He truly was, but they didn't seem to change anything.

"Good," she checked her watch, "That's our time for today. Do you need a nurse to walk you back?"

"No, I can walk."

Fai went back to his room. The mental hospital had been his home for the few months now. All the therapy and drugs hadn't changed a thing for him.

Yui said they were helping him, but his brother wasn't trapped in room with predatorial doctors.

Stockill himself was waiting in his room when he got back.

"Good morning, Fai."

"My brother is visiting soon," he said and laid in his bed. There was no reason to say anything else. 

"He's always prompt, I know."

"Then why are you here?"

Stockill set a little plastic cup of pills, "It is my job to look after you."

Fai clenched his fists. 'Look after him?' What a joke. He thought back to his early days with Kurogane.

'They know what you are.'

Fai downed the pills dry and tossed the cup in trash, "Done."

Stockill laughed and turned to leave, "I'll see you tonight for your evening medicine."

Fai tugged at the straps on his bed. He tried to rip then off several times but the never loosened. 

"Fai? Can I come in?"

It was a needless thing to ask. Still, Fai took the time to pull the scratchy blanket over himself, "It's fine."

Yui smiled softly and took his seat next to the bed, "I have good news!"

"I'm leaving here?"

Yui sighed, "Not yet, still trying to get approval. But Ashura is coming in this week. We'll both be able to visit you!"

That was nice to hear, "I haven't seen him in a long time."

“He’s really excited to see you too. The hospital wouldn’t let him for a long time.”

“Not surprising.”

Yui tapped his fingers on his bag, “I really want you home.”

“I know, you’ve said it would be better for me.”

“That’s not it! Not anymore,” Yui said, “I don’t want to be alone. I’m terrified.”

Fai looked out the window, “I’m sorry. I wish you wouldn’t have been pulled into it all.”

“I don’t regret it,” he admitted, “Please, try to heal for me. We both have to move on from this.

"I can't," Fai continued to stare out the window, "He'll be so mad if I act up."

"He's in jail. He'll never have you again. You're free," it sounded more like a plea than comfort, but Yui had been trying for months now.

"No, he'll come for me. I'm important to him. If nothing else, that's true."

Yui bit his lip to stop himself from crying, "He kidnapped you. He beat you, and tortured you, and used you to do the same to others. He liked doing it, too!"

Fai finally turned, a small smile on his tired face, "Yeah, but he gave me purpose, and took care of all my needs. He gave me gifts just for being there and protected me."

"Protected you? From what?"

"I'm his Kitten," he laughed, "Not the world's whore. He said they would know what I am. He said they would all fuck me if he wasn't there."

Yup watched his brother's tear run over his cheeks, "You are safe from all of that now. The people here want to help you, and I'm here, too."

"Yui" Fai sighed, "This is an upstanding mental health facility, yet I get strapped down nightly for 'violent behavior' when all I want is to sleep until Master comes for me."

"Strapped?" Yui had seen them hanging from the bed, but they were on all the beds, "Are you having night terrors again? They shouldn't hold you down for that! I knew I should have kept You at home dammit!"

Fai laughed. If only night terrors were the problem, "You can come here for a few hours each day before the doors close, and that's only because my situation is 'special.' No one else has that privilege. What happens here stays in the walls. You think any nightmare can compare to Dr. Stockill?"

"What are you saying? What do they do?" 

Yui was about to blow up at the establishment. Fai took some comfort from that. His family did love him, even if they couldn't protect him, "The girl that walks the hallway all day, would you believe what she told you?"

"Well," Yui had to choose his words carefully, "I've only heard a hand full of words from her. If she said a full sentence then-"

"She insane," Fai sighed, "You wouldn't believe her because half of what she says is mumbled nonsense so the other half must be, too. She's reported stomach problems 15 times that I heard in between walks and no one has even stopped to ask if she has a food allergy. To them, I'm the same. They know I'm insane, they know my mind is a mess, and they know /what I am./"

"That doctor... I'm reporting this!"

Fai pulled on Yui's sleeve, "Don't."

"What? Of course, I will! Why don't you want his ass in jail?!"

Fai wanted him dead. He wanted to kill the good doctor himself, but he didn't want to be touched more. He has all the proof on his skin and inside him. The thought of being held down again gave him hives, "Just request a new doctor. My requests are ignored."

Yui nodded and left the room locked behind him. Thinking about his brother's situation, he considered leaving it unlocked. His brother could run, but would he really? It was Dr. Stockill that swore it was a possibility. 

He left the door unlocked and prepared to give holy retribution to any employee present.


	21. Chapter 20

Fai was tired of everyone helping him. The nurses came late at night to gather DNA from inside him. Fai kicked and screamed, but even Yui refused to come in. IT was all for his own good.

No one cared what he wanted. The courts had determined he couldn’t care for himself. He fully agreed, but no one could take care of him except his Master. No one else understood.

"Good morning, you must be Yui."

Yui didn't extend his hand to the new doctor, "I requested a female. I thought Dr. Ichihara would take over.

The new doctor smiled widely, "I apologize. I'll only be here while she gets ready to take over full time. I was chosen because I'm married."

That made Yui feel a bit better. He glanced and saw the gold band, "Do you have a picture of your wife?"

He chuckled and pulled out his wallet, "Of course, and I'm glad to see family being so protective. Asking for your trust is a bit much, I know."

His wife was a beautiful black-haired woman. This picture showed her with a cute rabbit and a sun hat, "Fai? Do you want to see? I'll tell doctor..."

"Sakurazuka."

"Dr. Sakurazuka to fuck off if you want."

Fai smiled his usual smile and glanced at the picture, "Did you know Stockill?"

"He was an acquaintance," he turned to You, "but I assure you we want nothing more than to right the wrongs he's caused."

Yui didn't like him but didn't get a chance to voice it.

"Yui, visitation is over."

"Are you okay with this? They can try to drag me out if you don't want me to go."

"I'm okay, I promise. I trust Yuuko's judgement."

"Fine," Yui unclenched his fists, "Just tell me immediately if anything happens. I'll sneak you out in the middle of the night if I have to."

Fai hugged his brother and waited until the door was closed, "She's beautiful, your 'wife.'"

Seishirou set a new bottle of pills on the table and frowned, "You're more trouble than your worth." He grabbed Fai's chin and jerked it towards him, "I should have disposed of your brother a long time ago. Could've pretended it was you."

Fai hit his hand away and got under the covers. No one was allowed to touch him and Seishirou knew that, "What do I do, sir?"

"Down the bottle you stole from me tonight."

Fai heard the door lock before he got out from under the covers. Did Kurogane want him to die? It made sense; he had been touched by so many other people. The scandal hit the news. No doubt he saw it in prison. If that was his Master wanted, then that was his end.

The thought was so easy. He could always try to heal, try to move on. Was there an escape?

That was funny.

Seishirou had gotten in here. Yuuko was on the payroll. Even Stockill was connected, whether he was a client or an employee. There was no escape.

More frightening than that was the fact he didn't want to escape Kurogane. His Master was his everything.

Fai waited until the bedtime announcement came over the PA. After an attendant glanced in to make sure he was in bed, he opened the bottle and took five at a time until it was empty.

-hold-

"What are you saying? Please tell me again," Yui breathed evenly, not believing what he heard.

"Mr. Fluorite, you should come in person-"

"Tell me what you just said!" he cried. His whole body was shaking as the words washed over him. This wasn't possible. Dr. Ichihara assured he wouldn't. The staff said they had restrictions to stop it.

"Mr. Fluorite, your brother committed suicide last night. Please come in as soon as-"

Yui hung up on them. He was sobbing on the ground not sure what to do. His mind was blank for the first time in his life. How could this be happening?

They wanted him to drive up there right away, but he couldn't drive. He couldn't move.

"What the fuck?! Why would you leave me?! Fai!"

"Yui? What's going on?" Ashura came over and held him.

"H-hospital. Take me there!"

"What's happened with Fai?" Ashura tried to remain calm.

"De-" Yui choked on the words, "Sui- I can't! This isn't real!"

Ashura shook his head and held on to his son tightly, "Let's go. Can you walk?"

\- - -

"Here are his personal items."

Ashura passed them to Yui on the couch, "How did this happen?"

"The doctor reported a missing medicine bottle late in the night. We didn't find him until early in the morning."

"I want to speak with his doctor."

The nurse looked away from them, "He is not here at the moment."

Yui looked up slowly, "When will he be here?"

"That's..."

"What are his hours?" Yui ground out.

"Well... H-he was supposed to be here-"

"Where is he?!"

The girl shut her mouth. There was something she couldn't say.

Ashura looked concerned but didn't say anything. 

"Where is his body?"

"Yui?"

"Don't, not right now, Dad. Do you have his body?"

She nodded slowly, "We have a morgue on site."

"I'm taking him home."

"Sir, you can't-"

"I can and I am," he said, "I want to give him a funeral at home."

"One moment, sir," she left the room quickly.

"Do you really want to take his body?"

Yui shook his head, "I don't want to see him dead, but I'm paranoid. The doctor came in yesterday and disappeared in the night? I can't ignore that!"

"You look too pale. Are you okay?"

"My heart's so loud, Dad. What if-"

"That man is in jail."

"He had friends. I saw all of their slaves! He has connections everywhere. Why not here?!"

Ashura didn't know how to respond and didn't get the chance to. A flurry of footsteps and shouts came from the hallway.

Yui burst open the door to see what had happened. The nurse they were speaking to looked panicked.

"They don't have it," Yui whispered and collapsed, "Is he even dead?"

\- - -

Fai stood on the beach. He did this most days waiting for his Master to come home to him. There were plans in motion and things he wasn't told. All he knew was that Kurogane would come back to him.

He thought he would be dead by now, but only one of the pills he had taken did anything at all. The rest were sugar. He woke up on an island with Subaru tending to him. Now they simply had to wait.

Subaru laid out a blanket and sat next to him, "I miss the others."

"They'll be here," Fai mumbled, "They will all be here."

"Sit with me, Fai. You've been standing all day."

Fai glanced down and relented, "You're lucky."

"Master was the only one who could get in, it wasn't luck. I don’t think I've ever been lucky."

Fai lowered his head, "You love him. Finding love is lucky."

Subaru smiled at the thought, "Maybe. Maybe my love for him is unlucky, the same as yours. It doesn't matter either way."

"Unlucky love," Fai sighed, "That sounds... Accurate."

"They'll be here soon. Whether it's a boat or plane."

"Soon isn't soon enough. Why couldn't I wake up to him?"

"I-"

"Subaru, come here."

Subaru stood up and started towards the tree line where Seishirou waited, "Soon, Fai. He'll be here for you. Then we'll all play and serve and train until we die."

Fai watched the horizon and prayed for soon to become now.


End file.
